Killing Spree Sensation
by AmazingLadar
Summary: Three prisoners escape from Santa Barbara Prison. What do they have in common? Intended Shules, No Slash, pre season 6 finale, lots of spoilers up to season 6.
1. Shoot

**Hello lovelys! Some of you may be new readers, some of you may be old readers that just finished my other Psych FanFic. Whichever one you are, I hope you enjoy this particular one. Took me a while to actually get started because I had to do some research (and by research I mean I had to re-watch some Psych episodes to get some details right. Really hard work there. Just sitting here… watching Psych…) To the best of my knowledge, Drimmer doesn't have a first name. So I made one up.**

**Even though this is my least thought out FanFic, most people who PMed me said they wanted this one. So I shall write it. Just know that at this current moment in time, I have no idea how to end it. I have it planned up to a certain point.**

**Expect updates twice a week. Maybe more, never less.**

**Reviews! Please review! The good, the bad and the corrections, all are very much appreciated!**

* * *

"-Shawn, you know perfectly well that isn't what happened" Gus lectured as he and the 'psychic' walked into the Santa Barbara Police Department. It was fairly late compared to the usual time the duo strolled into the department. It was already half past 5, but Shawn and Gus were desperate for a case. They didn't' care if they'd end up working all night.

Shawn rolled his eyes at Gus' previous comment..

"Gus, come on. Don't be that kid with the orange frizzy hair that always told on TJ and the gang in Recess. What's his name again?" Shawn asked as they were slowly but surely making their way towards Carlton Lassiter's desk.

"Randall?"

"Yes! Him! Don't go ruining my fun!"

"So you admit it, then! It's all just fun, not truth! You know what really happened!"

"That's not what I said-"

"Don't you to _ever_ stop arguing?!" Lassiter yelled out, clearly annoyed, and apparently more on edge than usual.

"Only on weekends" Shawn said with his usual smirk. "Sometimes during the holidays. Never on Wednesdays. That's Gus' cranky day. What about you, Lassie? Do you have a cranky day?"

"Every day that you two show up in my life" Lassiter said with a glare.

"Harsh" Gus commented.

"It's true" Lassiter said as he stood up to deliver files to the crowd of people that were huddled more towards the back of the offices. Shawn looked at the files quickly, scanning it for any and every type of information that could put Psych on _some_ kind of case.

_Prison report. Three convicts. Escape. Gunshots by the pier. No injuries, no deaths. Just random gunshots. Stolen car. KSS. Looking for something they all have in common._

"Lassie, no matter how harsh or true that may be" Shawn said, finishing off his scan of the papers "I was led here by the spirits. They gave me three letters and I've been seeing them all day. Everywhere I go, the letters would be there. I took it as a sign. I followed it and it brought me here. Maybe you can help me decipher it. I'm seeing the letters…" Shawn closed his eyes and put a finger to his temple, pretending to have some sort of psychic episode that would ultimately put him on the case. "K…S…S! KSS!"

"Kiss?" Gus asked.

"What? No thanks. I don't swing that way" Shawn said.

"Shawn, that's not what I meant! And that's not what happened!" Gus protested.

"Look, as much as I'd love to stay and listen to this whole ridiculous argument, I have actual work to do and not very much time to do it" Lassiter said, trying to supress the urge to smack either of the younger men. "So if you don't mind, I have a briefing to go to."

"Oo! Can I watch?" Shawn asked, practically jumping up and down where he stood. "You know how I love it when you get all professional, talking about catching bad guys and all that. It's very nice, Lassie. Very nice." Lassiter stared at Shawn, who at this point had his usual smirk on his face. This didn't defuse the tension. It just made Lassiter groan in annoyance and roll his eyes at him.

"Please leave me alone" Lassiter said and walked away from them. Shawn turned to face his friend.

"Too much?"

"And _I'm_ the gay one?" Gus commented.

"You forget that I'm dating Jules. Anything I do to Lassie is simply to annoy him. It's fun. You should try it."

"Shawn-"

"Besides, I wasn't the one locking lips with that waiter…" Shawn said and then quickly walked to follow Lassiter, silently laughing as he did.

"That's not what happened, Shawn, and you know it!" Gus said, practically charging after Shawn.

When the two of them finally approached the group of people, they knew they had to behave. Behaving wasn't something that Shawn was used to, but one look at all the detectives' faces told him that if he did anything _just_ too ridiculous, he'd be asked to leave and never allowed on the case again. So it was zipped lips for Shawn. At least until he got the basics of this case. Then it didn't matter what he did, he's be working it.

Then he saw the three people that had actually escaped from the prison. Shawn froze up and stared at the individual pictures of each man and a small shiver made its way down his spine. Now he understood why the tension was so high, why Lassiter was not in a good mood today, why no one was even _slightly_ interested in his and Gus' epically funny tale, why he hadn't even _seen_ Juliet since yesterday.

Tom Fong, Daniel Wayne and John Drimmer.

These weren't just criminals. They were murderers! They were serving life sentences! They were horrible, horrible people! Worst of all… they were all enforcers of the law! Tom Fong: Special Military Intelligence. Daniel Wayne: U.S. Marshall. John Drimmer: One of the SBPD's own officer. They're supposed to be the good guys!

Shawn and Gus walked over to the side of the room, not wanting to get in the way of anything. There was an unspoken agreement between the two friends. In this particular briefing, they would only be listening in.

"This probably goes without saying that this case is our top priority at the moment" the chief explained to the crowd. There seemed to be a simultaneous nod at this. "Tom Fong, Daniel Wayne and John Drimmer were missing last night when the guards were checking the cells at lights out. A lockdown was initiated and when it was all hell broke loose. To cut a long story short, those three escaped. Three guards were found dead early this morning with snapped necks and guns missing. Later on in the morning, gunshots were heard being fired at the pier. While it is not clear whether or not they were fired by the three men, right now we're assuming that it's connected."

Most of the detectives were furiously taking notes. Lassiter and Juliet, however, had practically memorised this briefing. They had studied the files ever since they were first handed to them in the early morning. They didn't need notes. Shawn and Gus, however, were hearing it for the first time. They exchanged a worried glance but then focused back to the briefing. Juliet had stepped forward at this point and was starting to give a background on the three escapees.

But Shawn wasn't paying attention. He knew all three of them fairly well, unfortunately. He didn't need to be reminded of them. So instead, he focused on other things. The constant _woosh woosh woosh _of the fan above them. The sounds of pens scribbling against paper. Some footsteps in the distance. And then, a very distinct sound of a click.

Shawn furrowed his brows together at this sound, trying to place it on something. He ran through a bunch of different objects that could make the sounds, almost immediately ruling them out as soon as they popped into his head. Then his eyes widened in realisation. It was the sound of a gun being cocked back, ready to fire. He looked around the room but saw that no one had noticed the sound. Or maybe they did but couldn't place it. Shawn didn't blame them. It took him a while too, and that's saying something.

Gus quickly noticed Shawn's panic and worry. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder, trying to be reassuring. Shawn quickly smacked it off and moved out of his spot against the wall, searching desperately for the source of the sound. This caused many of the detectives to look at him confused, including Lassiter who was debating whether or not to handcuff him.

"It's still not… clear…" Juliet tried to continue her briefing, despite her boyfriend wandering around aimless through the crowd. "as to what the… the convicts… had in… in common- Shawn!" she finally snapped. Whoever wasn't paying attention to the fake psychic before was now turning to face him.

Shawn didn't take much notice on the stares. He was for the most part accustomed to all the stares. He just continued to circle around and around, searching every possible place for a person holding a gun to be hidden. He knew that someone – anyone – could be shot if he didn't find the source. And it was driving him _insane_! He's supposed to have amazing observation skills, amazing memory! This should be easy for him!

"Shawn…" Juliet called out again, her tone more worried than upset. Shawn turned his attention to his girlfriend and finally, he noticed it. Just behind her was a window that was hardly cracked open. But there it was… the barrel of a gun, hardly visible at all. But Shawn noticed it. He also noticed that it was pointed directly at Juliet's head.

Without thinking, Shawn ran up to Juliet and tackled her down to the ground. The sound of a gunshot then echoed around the station.


	2. Target

**Hello lovelys! I'm going to try to update this every Wednesday and Saturdays from now on. However, if I miss a day it'll probably be due to writer's block. As I said, this is the least planned FanFic I have. So please forgive me for any delays.**

**Didn't plan for a cliff-hanger. It just happened naturally. It's almost 1am here, so sorry if there are any big mistakes!**

**Reviews! Please review! All types are greatly appreciated and very much loved! So please, good reviews, bad reviews, corrections, they're all good!**

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow _ooow!_" Shawn protested. He was looking out of a window, trying to avoid everyone. He didn't need their sympathy. He ignored Juliet's expression and ignored the needle in his shoulder. Or at least, he tried to.

Stupid stitches.

"Spencer, if you would just stop _moving_ it wouldn't hurt so much!" Lassiter said.

"You should really go to the hospital" Juliet insisted. "Or at least take some pain medication."

"No. nope. Not gonna happen. Ever." Shawn said quickly. Juliet looked at Gus confused.

"He doesn't take pain killers. It gets in the way of his… spirits…" Gus explained. Shawn tried to smile up at all them. It was supposed to be a sign that he was just fine. It didn't quite give off that message.

"I can't believe you did that for me, Shawn" Juliet said softly.

Shawn had jumped and tackled Juliet on the floor. At the same time, the gun was fired and it hit Shawn on his shoulder. The whole station sprang into action. McNabb and two other officers ran outside, desperate to try and catch the gunman. Lassiter and Gus ran towards their partners, checking to make sure they were okay. The chief was shouting orders to the other officers, some going to the window where the gun had originated to dust for prints.

Shawn was already on his knees inspecting Juliet, making sure she was okay. He first called out her name, the look of bewilderment in her eyes were the miraculous sign that Shawn had succeeded in saving her life. Shawn wouldn't let her sit up, just in case he was missing something, and continued to inspect his girlfriend. It wasn't until Lassiter and Gus finally approached them that they all realised that Shawn was bleeding.

Gus turned away to puke at the mere sight of it. Juliet sat up quickly and returned the favour, inspecting her boyfriend for any other injuries that were apparent. But it was clear it was just the shoulder. So off with the shirt. Not that Juliet minded that much. Despite the fact that, you know, he was shot.

"You saved my life" Juliet said. Lassiter stopped and looked at Shawn, waiting to see how he'd react. Not that he'd admit it to anyone, but Lassiter was rather proud of the psychic. He had a new found respect for him. But it's not like anyone would ever really know he felt that way.

"Well, you know… the spirits told me you were in danger…" Shawn said.

"Well tell the spirits I say thank you" Juliet said and she pressed her lips against her boyfriend's lips. Shawn soon broke away and hissed in pain. Juliet looked at him with a very worried expression.

"I'm fine" Shawn said, fooling no one. "It just grazed past. I didn't even notice it at first." Gus and Juliet just shook their heads, both agreeing that he should be in the hospital.

Buzz McNabb entered the station again. Shawn wasn't the centre of the attention anymore (and in all honesty, Shawn was relieved). Juliet and Lassiter stood up to talk to him. Shawn tried to as well, but had more than one pair of hands holding him down and more than one person telling him to sit still. He rolled his eyes and just tried to pay attention to what they were saying.

"McNabb!" Lassiter called out. The young officer froze where he stood and waited for the detective to approach him. "I take it you didn't catch him" Lassiter said, taking in the fact that Buzz was standing there on his own.

"No, we didn't. But we know who he was. We got a good look at him before he got away" Buzz said, smiling and nodding his head. Lassiter and Juliet exchanged an odd look. Was he going to continue?

"Well?" Juliet asked. Buzz looked at her confused before his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh! Yeah, um… it was Tom Fong…" Juliet's eyes practically jumped out of her head.

"So you're telling me…" Juliet said quietly. "A man who worked for Special Military Intelligence, a man who caught spies, a man who we caught about to _torture_ a spy… just tried to kill me?" she took the silence as a very sympathetic yes.

"Detective O'Hara" the chief called out, approaching them. Juliet tried to pull herself together, but she fooled no one. "Would you mind if I talked to McNabb and Lassiter for a moment? In privacy?" Juliet, still shocked from hearing who had just tried to kill her, nodded her head.

"Yeah, sure…" she said before slowly making her way back to Shawn.

Shawn, of course, heard the whole thing. He was staring at Juliet with the same amount of worry as he was when he first thought she was shot. He never stopped worrying, really. He was only able to hide it better before. Now that he actually knew who was behind it… well, Shawn had never felt so scared for her before. Of course, he would do everything in his power to protect Juliet. He just worried that it wouldn't be enough.

Gus sensed the panic in his friend (something he recognised but didn't actually come across all too often) and sensed the fear in the detective. With quick thinking, he tried to defuse the tension.

"Shawn, Juliet… let's just get out of here, huh? Get a smoothie, stop at a café or something…" Gus said calmly. He knew they shouldn't leave the station. He wasn't expecting either one to agree. He just knew where this conversation would lead. Shawn caught on quickly and tried to go along with it. He needed a distraction.

"Oh, please, Gus" Shawn said with a fake smile. "You just want to go so you can meet up with your waiter friend again." Gus rolled his eyes.

"I _told_ you! Nothing happened!" Gus exclaimed. Juliet was curious.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Gus kissed a guy. And he liked it. The taste of his cherry chapstick."

"That's not what happened, Shawn!"

"Look, all I know is that you stood up to go to the bathroom. You took too long so I went to check up on you. when I found you, that waiter was on top of you and you two were kissing."

"Gus!" Juliet said with a smile on her face.

"That's not what happened. I _was_ going to the bathroom when I bumped into the guy. We both fell over and he just happened to fall on top of me. Nothing happened. It was just bad timing."

"Denial is always the first step, Gus" Shawn said with a smirk. Juliet let out the smallest chuckle and then the conversation died. It wasn't really working anyways. Far too forced.

'_Waste of a perfectly good story'_ Shawn thought.

Lassiter and the chief approached the three of them after five minutes of awkward silence. They all stood up, including Shawn, despite the objections to this. Shawn just rolled his eyes at them. He hurt his shoulder, not his legs. Standing up should be something he's allowed to do.

"What's up, chief?" Shawn asked, trying to put in a slightly happy tone. He had to. He needed to lighten the mood, if even just a little bit.

"We may have found the link between the three convicts" the chief said. They were about to ask what it was when they noticed the chief looking sadly at Juliet.

"Me?" she croaked out. Shawn could feel his fear and worry and panic and every bad emotion a person was capable of feeling, every worrying feeling, every fearful feeling, ever panicy feeling, all of it, just build up inside him, boiling over, screaming at him to do something about it. The only sign Shawn showed of all this was a simple shaking of his head.

Juliet just stood there, mouth hanging open.

"You were there for the arrest of all three of them. Not to mention, you're on file as working on their cases" Lassiter reported in a monotone. "And to top it all off, you had an emotional involvement in each of the cases."

"What emotional involvement?" Juliet asked with a shaking voice.

"Drimmer took not only your partner but also your current boyfriend and made them his victim. Wayne targeted your ex-boyfriend, nearly killing him. And, once again, your current boyfriend was a victim. And lastly, Fong targeted a spy that was very close to your brother."

"Yes, but-"

"There's also the fact that you were the target for today's little shooting" Shawn contributed. That earned him several shocked glances.

"Yes, but I'm alright. I'm not the one who actually got sh-" Juliet stopped what she was saying when she noticed the look in Shawn's eyes.

"Only because I pushed you out of the way" Shawn said seriously. "If I hadn't, Jules, you could've… you could've… died…" Juliet looked around her and finally understood their plan.

"You want to put me in a protection programme" Juliet said. She didn't ask, she simply stated it. Lassiter and the chief nodded in a confirmation. She then turned to Shawn. "And you agree with them." Shawn slowly nodded his head.

"For once I'm actually agreeing with Lassie."

"I can't believe this" Juliet said, almost in anger. Shawn looked down and avoided her glare. It was a detective's worst nightmare to be protected 24 hours a day, seven days a week. She wouldn't be able to do anything until the escapees were caught.

"I swear, I'll do everything I can to catch those low life scum bags" Lassiter assured her. "They're going to regret the day they ever decided to mess with one of ours!" Juliet could do nothing but smile at her partner. She should trust them all. She knew them well. She knew they wouldn't just give up on her. She should trust them.

"Gus and I will be working the case as well" Shawn said. The chief was about to object, going on about something along the lines of 'too emotionally attached' to the case. But, then again, they all were at this point. Juliet was one of theirs. She was a detective. One of the nicest detectives there was. There was no way anyone would half ass their job. Not even a certain psychic. And the look of pure determination in his eyes just confirmed the chief's theory.

"Can I at least help with the investigation here at the station?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah, because that's been proven to be very safe" Shawn commented. This brought another round of surprised looks. The chief tried to ignore his comment, his insult to the department's security.

"You will have to be guarded by at least two officers but… alright… no leaving the station either." Juliet nodded in agreement while Shawn stared at the chief incredulously.

"You can't be serious-"

"Oh, but I am Mr. Spencer" the chief said. "This is our top priority now. Every help available will be used. This includes you and O'Hara. If you want to work the case, then O'Hara should be able to work the case as well. Simple as that."

"I'm not the target!" Shawn argued. "Juliet is! You can't put her in danger! If she works the case, then she will be!"

"Shawn, a word" Juliet hissed at him. Shawn followed her to a more private area. "What the hell, Shawn?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why won't you let me on this case?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I'm the only one who actually cares about your safety?"

"I'm a big girl, Shawn. I can make my own decisions. And my decision is to work the case. I won't be leaving the station at all and even when I'm inside, I'll be keeping away from windows and I'll have guards around me. I won't get hurt. Why are you so against it?" Shawn was silent for a moment. Juliet waited patiently before he finally responded.

"Jules, there aren't many things I truly care about" Shawn said quietly. "To be honest, most of the time, I _don't_ care about certain things. I don't care about my bike all that much. If I crash and it breaks a bit, who cares. I don't care about pineapples. I mean, they're delicious and amazing, but that's it, really. It's just a brilliant fruit. I don't really care much for my own safety, as you might have already seen. But one thing I _do_ care about, Jules, is you! I care about you. And when I saw that gun pointed at your head… my whole world came crashing down. The thought that it could happen here, in the station, of all places… And the thought that it could happen again at any time… Jules, I can't even begin to tell you how much that makes me worry. All I want is to know that you are safe."

Juliet didn't think at this point. She just went to her toes and wrapped her arms round Shawn's neck, kissing him. Shawn, slightly surprised, wrapped his arms around her as well and gladly kissed back. Neither of them knew exactly how long they had been standing like that kissing. After a certain amount of time, they broke away from the kiss smiling at each other.

"Look, we'll work together" Juliet said. "I'll only do paper work and research. I'll see what I can find on the prison. Who they spent their time with, how they exactly escaped and all that. I'll be safe in here with two guards with me at all times. If you want, you can call me at any time just to check up on me. The rest of you can handle all the field work. All the investigating will go to you. Crime scenes, outside allies… all that will go to you. I'll be safe here." Shawn hesitated for a while, debating all his options. "It would be faster if we worked together" Juliet pressed on, realising she was closer to getting her way than she previously thought she was. "And God knows, we all want this done and over with as soon as possible. I'll be safe." There was another hesitation on Shawn's part before finally he spoke up.

"Fine" Shawn said quietly. Juliet simply nodded her head once. "Okay, fine, but I want you to text me. Every half hour, just a text to say you're fine."

"Every half hour?"

"Too much?" Juliet just nodded her head. "Every hour."

"Okay."

"And call me. If there's the smallest problem, please call me."

"Okay" Juliet said again.

"You stay in the station, okay? Please don't ever leave unless you have the chief, Lassie or me with you."

"Okay."

"And even here at the station, please don't be alone!"

"Okay." Shawn paused as he stared at the woman he loved. He pulled her in for another big hug and kissed her forehead.

"Please, _please_ be safe!" Shawn practically begged.

"You too."

* * *

Shawn and Gus were in the Psych office. Shawn, of course, went against medical advice. It seemed no one could stop him now. After being briefed on the subject again in a more secure location, they were finally able to go off and actually investigate. Juliet stayed at the station and true to her word, every hour she texted him. they were simple texts, just simple 'Love you' or 'I'm still alive'… things like that.

Gus hadn't said a word in ages, but it was clear that he was extremely tense. '_He'll tell me when he wants to'_ Shawn reasoned. And he was right. After two more hours and two more texts from Juliet, Gus finally worked up the courage to speak his mind.

"Shawn… you don't find it… I don't know, odd?" he asked. Shawn just raised an eyebrow at him.

"I think we all find it a bit odd, Gus" Shawn said.

"That's not what I meant." Silence. Shawn displayed an even more confused expression.

"Please elaborate" Shawn said.

"You don't find it a bit odd… a bit too much of a coincidence?"

"What?"

"These guys… we worked all of their cases as well. Actually, I'm fairly certain we _solved_ all these cases before. Shouldn't _we_ be the targets?" Shawn shook his head.

"Don't be so self-centred!"

"What?"

"First, in the Drimmer case, I was technically a victim. (B) I was never put on the Wayne case. Not officially. In fact, I believe I was just taken _off_ the case when I solved it. (iii) Juliet actually made the arrest. You might feel a bit more resentment to the ones who put you into jail rather than the people who came up with the theory. And lastly, number four, a _gun_ was pointed at Juliet's head. How many times do I have to repeat that before people understand the problem here?!"

"Okay, fine, there's a lot against Juliet too, but-"

"But nothing, Gus! Do I find it a _huge_ coincidence – maybe _too_ huge of a coincidence – that we solved all these cases, yes! I find it odd as well. The difference is that I didn't have a gun pointed at me. Juliet did. Her safety will always be put ahead of mine."

"Yeah, I noticed…" Gus said, remembering the way Shawn had just practically dove in front of the bullet, taking the hit so that his girlfriend wouldn't have to. "So we're not even going to try to get some protection?"

"And put anyone else into danger? not likely. They should stay at the station. Stay with Jules."

"Does your father know about this?"

"No. But I plan on telling him just as soon as we solve it. Can we just work on this now?" Shawn asked, already getting back to work. "The sooner we solve this, the sooner life can just return to normal." Gus sighed but nodded once.

"Sure thing, Shawn."

* * *

Tom Fong had missed his target. Oh well. Not like it mattered. She wasn't their real target.

He returned to his two new allies. Who would have though? Drimmer and Wayne. Well, who cares? It was working out perfectly. The plan was actually working.

"Tom" he heard Wayne call out. He was waiting for answers. So Tom Fong smiled at them both.

"They fell for it" he reported. The other two criminals smiled a sickening smile in return. Wayne reached for his gun and somehow his grin grew even wider as he cocked the gun back.

"Let's go get ourselves a psychic!"


	3. Three Officers

**Hello lovelys! I'm so sorry I didn't update on Saturday. I had the most insane weekend. I think in the past three days I was home for a total of 10 hours. And for eight of them I was sleeping. **

**So anyways, this is actually moving quite quickly. I'm actually getting fairly close to the point in which I've finished my plans for this. I've planned out three chapters other than this one. After that, I'll be winging it. I never wing it. At least not when it comes to writing. I always know how it'll start, how it will end and exactly how it will go from start to finish. This time, I only know how it started and some bits in the middle. We'll see how it goes.**

**Review please! Reviews are always very much loved and always appreciated! So please review!**

* * *

It had been four days since what Shawn and Juliet called 'The Incident'. They didn't talk much about it. Juliet didn't like the thought that someone was out to kill her. Shawn didn't like the thought that there was nothing he could do about it. Neither of them like the thought Juliet had to have three officers minimum with her at all times.

At.

All.

Times.

She couldn't even go to the bathroom without having her three officers stationed right outside. And that was _after_ negotiating with the chief. She had wanted to put Juliet with a female officer as well, so that'd she feel more _comfortable_. Very likely she'd feel comfortable with an officer sitting by, listening to her use the bathroom, _regardless_ of the gender!

Gus hadn't let go of the theory that the three escapees were after Shawn. He thought that it was just too much of a coincidence. Shawn shot him down immediately. All he cared about was the fact that the gun had been pointed at Juliet. Gus had tried to convince him to get some protection of his own, but he simply refused. Shawn drove himself mad to trying to do everything to protect Juliet, and yet he couldn't see the obvious.

Gus walked into the Psych office to see Shawn asleep on his desk. He was working on this case day and night until he would eventually pass out from exhaustion. No one at the station knew how much work he was putting into it. Not even Juliet. She would be furious with him if she did. They all would be. It simply wasn't healthy to work this hard.

"Shawn…" Gus said cautiously. Shawn's eyes flew open. He groaned as he sat up and looked around his office, running his hands through his hair. He blinked several times, taking in his surroundings.

"Gus…" Shawn mumbled. Gus sighed and started to clean up the office.

"You can't keep doing this, Shawn" Gus said in his 'lecture' voice.

"Yes I can. And I will. I'm not going to rest until I find those three assholes and put them back behind bars!"

"Shawn, _please_ take into consideration that they're not just after Juliet. You have to at least _acknowledge _the fact that you could be in just as much danger, if not even more so, than Juliet!"

"Gus, the gun was pointed at Juliet" Shawn said. That was always his response. That's how it always was with Shawn. If there was the slightest chance that Juliet was in danger, then forget about any logical thought.

"Shawn!" Gus took a deep breath to calm himself. "I don't have time for this. I have a route to do." And with that, Gus started heading to the door.

"Gus! Buddy! Wait!" Gus slowly turned to face his friend, knowing very well what he wanted.

"I can't drive you to the station, I have a route. Why don't you take your bike?"

"Left my helmet at home. Come on, Gus!"

"Fine. I'm not driving you all the way, but the smoothie shop is on the way to the station and on my route. I'll drop you off there. It's not too far to walk to the station from there."

"Sweet" Shawn said and grabbed his jacket.

"I'll be finished at around 1. Want to go to lunch then? Juliet can come too"

"Sure, I'll see if Jules and her bodyguards will allow her to come along. Maybe if we bring Lassie they'll be more lenient."

"The odds of that happening are slim to none and you know it." Shawn sighed.

"Yeah. Yeah I do."

* * *

Juliet walked from one desk to the other. They were literally less than ten feet away from each other. And yet, Juliet noticed the three officers shift and follow her movements. From one desk. To the other. She had the officers follow her. From one desk. To the other.

She tried to pretend she didn't notice. She really did. But then she had to go back to her own desk and she saw them move again. She saw them follow her again. She groaned and threw the files that she had just retrieved onto her desk. She stomped her foot like an upset teen and stared at the officers.

"Really?!" she called out to them. "ten feet! Ten! I don't think anything will happen to me when I walk from one desk to another!"

At this point, most of the department was staring at her. Juliet had to take a deep breath before turning her back to her guards again. They were just doing their job. She had to remember that. They were just doing their job. With another deep breath in, Juliet sat back down at her desk. At that point, Lassiter had approached her desk with an understanding look on his face. Juliet just stared at him in shock, not used to this weird side of her partner.

"Carlton?" she called out.

"You understand why they're doing this, right?" he asked, genuinely worried now.

"Yes, I do. It's just… it gets annoying. They're watching my every move, Carlton. I can't even go out to lunch with my own boyfriend anymore! I'm not even entirely sure they're after me."

"O'Hara, you were shot at. This is the only time you will ever hear me say this, so listen closely. Spencer is right. The gun was pointed at you, so you are our priority right now. You are my partner and it is my job to have your back."

"That's so sweet, Carlton" Juliet said with a smile. "Coming from you, anyways." Carlton smiled and took it as a compliment, before slowly the words sunk and he understood that maybe it wasn't such a big compliment. He was about to say something about it when Juliet's phone rang. Juliet tried very hard to ignore the fact that her three officers had tensed up and answered her phone anyways.

"Detective O'Hara" Juliet answered.

'Juliet?' Gus asked.

"No, actually, it's Frank. Of course I'm Juliet! How many detective O'Haras do you know?!"

'Woah…'

"Woaaaah" Lassiter commented, starting to back away.

"Sorry" Juliet said to Gus over the phone. "The officers are putting me a bit on edge."

'It's fine. I understand' Gus said reassuringly over the phone. 'Can you tell Shawn to get his butt out here. We had a lunch date. And you and Lassie too, of course. If you can make it.' Juliet stared at her phone in confusion. She looked at Carlton and ushered him towards her again. She put the phone down for a moment.

"Have you seen Shawn today?" Juliet asked her partner.

"No. Thank God" Lassiter said before returning to his desk. Juliet put the phone back to her ear.

"Gus, Shawn isn't here. I haven't seen him since yesterday." Silence on the other end. Then she heard the click of the phone and Gus hung up. not long after, Gus walked into the department and approached Juliet's desk. Juliet tried very _very_ hard not to notice the officers moving in closer to investigate Gus.

"Shawn isn't here?!" Gus asked very worriedly.

"No. like I said over the phone, I haven't seen him since yesterday." Gus looked as if he was about to pass out. "Wait, were you parked just outside? Why didn't you just come in to get him? are you really so lazy you didn't even want to get out of the car?"

"For your information, it is raining like crazy outside. And I sent a text to Shawn to meet me outside the station before I arrived. I just figured he was being difficult, so I called. But that's not the point here! I dropped Shawn off at the smoothie shop _three hours ago_! He said he was coming straight here!"

Juliet's heart felt as if it had simply stopped beating. She ran into the chief's office, trying _very_ hard to ignore the officers that followed her. Lassiter and Gus exchanged a brief look before running after Juliet into the chief's office

"Detective O'Hara" the chief said, slightly surprised at her detective's entrance. It didn't take long for Gus and Lassiter to follow her in. The chief waited patiently for an answer.

"Shawn's missing" Juliet said quickly.

"When's the last time you saw him?" the chief asked.

"Three hours ago" Gus said. The chief actually let out a laugh at this. She didn't mean to. She knew how tense it was, but honestly. Three hours missing? Shawn would sometimes go days without being heard from. It wasn't exactly a big problem.

"While I appreciate the concern you show to your friend, you all know you have to be gone for 24 hours before actually being considered missing. And you forget that this is Mr. Spencer. He has made it a habit to just disappear."

"Yes, but chief, I left him at the smoothie shop" Gus said. "He said he was coming straight here. He had every intention to come here. In fact, he wanted me to drop him off right at the station, but I couldn't. That's why I left him at the station. He told me he was going straight here. And then we made plans for lunch. He wouldn't just disappear like that."

"I understand your worry, but unless he's missing for at least 24 hours or there is some extreme case that would allow me to make an exception, there's nothing much I can do-"

The door burst open again and the chief stared in shock as Buzz McNabb ran inside. He was out of breath and apologised quickly for interrupting. The chief simply raised an eyebrow at her officer and, very much like she did before, patiently waited for an explanation.

"There was an accident" Buzz explained quickly. "a Norton Motorbike lost control and went into an intersection. The driver is still not found and the bike is destroyed. We were able to get a license plate though. It was Shawn's."

"No. No, that doesn't make sense" Gus said quickly. "Shawn left his bike at the Psych office. He didn't have his helmet or else he would have driven himself to the station. It couldn't have been Shawn. I left him at the smoothie shop! He was supposed to come straight to the station!" there was a moment of silence before everyone started piling out of the room, heading towards their cars.

Juliet took over Gus' car. Or tried to. Her three officers decided to take control at that point. One of them drove, the other two sat in the backseat, wedging Juliet between them in the middle seat. Juliet closed her eyes and counted to ten. Gus on the other hand got into the passenger seat of his own car and put on his seatbelt, questioning the reality of the situation.

Buzz went into his cruiser and started to drive, showing the detectives the way. The chief climbed into Carlton's car in the passenger seat. Carlton climbed into the driver's seat and started to follow Buzz.

"So this is an extreme case that would allow you to make an exception, right?" Carlton asked.

"Oh yeah" the chief replied. "Assuming, of course, that Shawn survived the accident."


	4. This is Gonna Hurt

**Hello lovelys! Should be studying for exams. Oh well.**

**Little heads up, **_**italics**_** are Shawn's thoughts. **

**See you guys again on Saturday!**

**Reviews! Please review! I love all types of reviews, the good, the bad, spelling and grammar corrections (because honestly, I do make quite a few of them and I'm sorry about that). So please review!**

* * *

Shawn was dropped off at the smoothie shop at just a bit past 10. The whole car ride was spent laughing, arguing and joking. All in one sentence. Somehow, they managed it. When the car finally stopped, Shawn looked out in disbelief. He was actually being dropped off at the smoothie shop. Gus wasn't just joking. He wasn't being dropped off at the station.

"Really, Gus?" Shawn asked.

"I told you, Shawn. I have a route" Gus said impatiently.

"Fine, fine" Shawn said and pushed his door open. "But you know what, if I get kidnapped because you couldn't be bothered to drive an extra five minutes, I'm blaming you."

"Shawn, don't joke about that! Be careful!" Gus yelled. Shawn just laughed and closed the car door. He waved goodbye as Gus drove away.

Shawn turned and started to walk in the opposite direction that Gus went in. It wasn't until Shawn's stomach growled in protest that he realised he hadn't eaten anything since lunch the previous day. Which was very unusual for the man. So, Shawn turned back to the smoothie shop, deciding he at least deserved a pineapple smoothie.

He was walking towards the shop when he saw them. And then it all clicked in to place. It all made sense. And Shawn felt like an idiot for not seeing it sooner, for not believing Gus.

There they were. The three of them. Tom Fong, Daniel Wayne, John Drimmer. They each had a gun, not exactly in their hand, but very visible. Any hope of just ducking out of the way was long gone. They all smiled at Shawn and Drimmer even went as far as to tap on his gun, taunting him.

"Ah, Mr. Spencer" Tom Fong said. Shawn stared at the three of them in absolute horror, already starting to back away slowly.

"Fong" Shawn replied, trying to keep his tone calm. "Nice to see you all making this lovely little get together. Maybe we could all take a moment of our time to just get to know each other. Grab a smoothie, talk over past cases, laugh a little, and then maybe I could go back home and you three could go back to prison. You know, same old same old." The three convicts exchanged an odd glance before turning back to Shawn.

"Or…" Wayne said with a smile. He didn't even need to _start_ his suggestion. It seemed they were all on the same page. So, Shawn took off in a sprint. The three escapees did not hesitate to follow him, holding out their guns.

Shawn took a quick sharp turn just as the first shot was fired. Anyone that was slightly within the area was screaming and running away. Shawn took a quick look over his shoulder and immediately regretted it when he saw that the three convicts were actually catching up. Shawn took another turn and started to run faster.

_Run to a public place_ Shawn told himself. _You'll lose them there. Run! Run faster!_ Shawn started to push himself, forcing himself to go as fast as he could to the pier.

_No! No don't be an idiot! They're convicts with guns shooting at you! If you go to the pier innocent people will get hurt! Go somewhere private and just run as fast as you can! _So Shawn turned again trying to find the most private roads he knew.

_No! Idiot! Run to the pier! That's where you'll be safe!_

_But the others won't be safe!_

_Maybe they won't shoot at innocent people!_

_I'm innocent and they're shooting at me!_

_Public or private? PUBLIC OR PRIVATE! Where the hell do I go?!_

Another gunshot reminded Shawn that for the moment, he wanted to live. If he wanted to live the most logical place to go would be into a public place. The pier it is. Plus, the Psych office is near the pier and his bike is at the office. All he needs to do is get back to the pier and he'll be fine.

Shawn ran into a crowd of people and slowed into a walk. Hopefully, he'd just blend in. Hopefully, he wouldn't be noticed. In hindsight, he should have turned around to see if he had at all lost his three followers. He should have known they wouldn't give up so easily. Another gun was fired and suddenly Shawn felt a sharp, never ending pain in the back of his right shoulder.

The crowd around him screamed in shock and all started to run. Shawn wanted to collapse onto the ground, but knew better than to give his followers that type of advantage. So he took off again, sprinting and stumbling with only one happy thought in mind. It had been so long since the convicts held a gun… now their aim is off. So Shawn had a chance after all.

Shawn had been running for what seemed like hours but couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes. His legs were sore and his shoulder was in so much pain that he felt like passing out. And then he saw the beautiful sight of the Psych office. And his bike. Shawn quickly patted his pockets and found his bike keys only to remember that his helmet was at home.

_Shut up! It's your ticket to safety! Would you rather risk it on the bike or risk it with your three new friends?!_

And with that, Shawn hopped on his bike and drove to the only place that made sense to him. His dad's house.

* * *

Henry Spencer was fishing. He loved fishing, everything about it. He loved the calm, the quiet, the peace. Lately, he wasn't getting a lot of peace and quiet. Some said he was being an ass for leaving to go fishing when his son needed him. in all honesty, though, this was how the Spencer's worked. They didn't help unless help was asked for. At the moment, Shawn hadn't asked for help. So Henry would simply wait patiently for his son to go to him.

Even if his son hadn't asked for his help yet, that didn't mean his life was exactly peaceful. He still worked at the station and he was still surrounded by the frenzy. He saw his son often at the station. More often than not, he was freaking out just as much – if not more than – all the other cops. Henry wanted to help, but there was the unspoken agreement between the two. Only help when asked.

When Henry's phone went off, he was reeling in a beauty. It only took one glance at the caller ID for him to give up on his fish and quickly pick up his phone. He was finally being asked for help.

"Shawn" Henry said, answering his phone.

'Dad, where the hell are you?' Shawn asked.

"I'm fishing. I told you this yesterday."

'Yes, but according to your clock it's noon. You never fish this late! You get up at 5 and fish 'til ten, come in, put whatever fish you caught in the freezer and call it a day!'

"So I took a little longer today, big de- Shawn, are you in my house?"

'Yes. Yes I am. And I regret to inform you that you need to cut your fishing trip short because… I… I may or may not need your help…' Henry let out a sigh of relief. Finally, his stubborn son was asking for help.

"Firstly, how the hell did you get in my house?"

'Really? That's the first thing you ask about? I just told you I needed help and you decide to ask me how I got in?' Henry just raised his eyebrows at the phone, momentarily forgetting that Shawn couldn't actually see him. But he didn't need to. He knew what Henry's silence meant. 'I may or may not have a spare key' Shawn said at last.

"Okay, when I get back I want that spare key and whatever other copies you might have made of it." Henry could just picture Shawn rolling his eyes at that. "Now tell me about your problem."

'I may or may not have been chased around Santa Barbara by three escaped criminals for the past two hours.' Henry's eyes opened wide in shock and he nearly dropped his phone, only just remembering that if he did drop it he would never get it back.

"I'm heading back now. Go to the station, I'll meet you there."

'I figured it out, by the way.'

"Figured what out?"

'Them. This whole thing. They were never after Jules. Nono. You see, they were all part of some type of law enforcement, and especially with Drimmer on their side, they knew our procedure. They knew that the first thing we'd do was look for something to connect the three of them and then find out who their target was. So, they aimed their gun and Jules, knowing that we'd make our own connection to them. Then, all of our protection would used on Jules and their real target would be out in the open. Gus was right. It was too much of a coincidence that I had solved each of their case. They're after me.'

Henry could have cried at how scared Shawn sounded when he said those words.

"Shawn-"

'But it was more than that. It's not just that I solved their case, because Jules and Lassie were there for all three of them as well. Why would they only target me? Well, all three of them _would_ have gotten away with their crime if it weren't for me. All three cases had someone else in custody for their crimes. For Fong, it was Nadia. For Wayne, it was Waring. And for Drimmer, it was dear Lassie. They were going to get away with it until I got involved. That's why they're after me. And, because it's me so everything has to be just _fantastic_, there's more to it. All three of them face a life sentence. They have nothing to lose at this point. So, they're going to kill me. And it won't change anything.'

"Shawn, they're not going to kill you. Just get your ass to the station and you'll be fine."

'One more thing, dad… I may or may have been shot.'

* * *

Once Shawn hung up his phone he walked outside to his bike, just as it was starting to rain. He was starting to feel weak and dizzy from losing so much blood. His father had demanded that he either stay at the house or go to the hospital, but Shawn argued that first off, he had to be safe. And the only place he was going to feel safe in was the police station. While Henry had wanted to, he simply couldn't argue with that type of logic. So he allowed his son to convince him to meet at the station. Shawn never once mentioned the fact that he didn't have his helmet. He knew that if he did he would be forced to wait for his dad.

Shawn looked around the empty street, searching for any sign of the three escapees. When he found none, he hopped onto his bike and started to back it out of the driveway. It was only when he started driving that he realized what an incredibly stupid idea it was to be driving while this dizzy and confused. He tried to shake off the blurring of images, but that didn't work.

_Keep it together. At least until you get to the station. Then you can pass out, cry, scream, rant… whatever the hell you want. Just keep it together for now._

His… encouraging thoughts seemed to help for a little while. For just a minute, his vision was clear and his head wasn't spinning. But his blood loss took his toll on him, and once again he was struggling for consciousness.

_Okay, you know what? Turn the bike around, go back to dad's house. This is incredibly stupid. Not only are you struggling to stay awake, you don't even have a helmet. And it's pouring down hard. If you crash, no matter how small the crash is, you're going to be in so much pain. _

Shawn very rarely listened to that little voice in his head. This time was different. This time he understood the dangers that would happen if he didn't and for once, he seemed to actually care. So, before going down the major hill ahead of him, Shawn pulled on his breaks, preparing for a sharp turn. But his bike never stopped.

It wasn't until his bike started rolling down the long hill, gaining more and more speed than he was comfortable with that Shawn understood that his brake lines had been cut. He could try as much as he wanted, the bike wouldn't stop for a while. And to make matters worse, there was possibly the biggest intersection in Santa Barbara just ahead of him.

Shawn tried at his breaks desperately again. He pulled on them hard, but nothing. He even debated putting his foot down to try and slow down. But that'd be stupid. Shawn tried everything to slow his bike down and at this point, he was running out of time. The intersection was getting closer and closer. Shawn was going at a speed that even if he wasn't injured and without a helmet he wouldn't feel comfortable with. And so, it seemed Shawn only really had one option.

_Shit… this is gonna hurt…_


	5. Blair Witch

**Hello lovelys! I've had a busy Friday and Saturday but I was **_**determined**_** to get this chapter done today! (in other words, forgive me for any mistakes I make because it is currently like... 2 in the morning).**

**If I'm honest, I probably won't update on Wednesday. I have mock exams this whole week and Wednesday and Thursday are my big exams. I might update if I procrastinate… but I don't think so. So I'll either see you on Friday or next Saturday.**

**Reviews are always loved and appreciated, so go on. Review. You know you want to.**

* * *

Buzz, Lassiter, Chief Vick, Gus and Juliet and her three protectors all pulled up to the crash site at the same time. They all ducked under the yellow tape and made their way to the completely destroyed motorbike. Juliet's three officers tried to block her view, but with pure strength and a glare that could turn anyone to ice, she made her way through.

It was safe to say that the bike was done fore. Finito. Never to be seen again. At the state it was in, it would cost less to buy a new bike than it would to actually try and fix that thing. And to make matters worse, there were about five very unhappy car drivers that now had dents in their cars from colliding with the bike. But, worst of all, Shawn was really nowhere to be seen. Juliet wanted to hurl at this point. What if they never found him? What if Shawn was taken by the three convicts? What if he's dead?

"Come on" Lassiter said, unusually glum. "Let's go talk to some of these drivers, see what they remember when they crashed." Juliet nodded and followed her partner. The three officers stuck to their task and followed Juliet. Juliet groaned, but other than that, acted as if she didn't even notice them. Chief Vick and Buzz decided to follow the detectives' example and they went to question some of the other drivers. Gus stayed behind and stared at the scene in front of him. something just wasn't adding up…

For one thing, there were skid marks for all the cars as they tried to stop the accident. But there was none for the motorbike. Surely Shawn would have tried to stop his bike, even if he was losing control. The second thing – the part that bothered Gus the most – was that there was absolutely no blood. Not on the bike, not on the cars and not on the ground surrounding the bike. It was just extremely wet from all of the rain. Nothing more.

The two detectives returned along with the Chief and Buzz within a couple minutes.

"They all report the same thing" Juliet said, filling in both the chief and Gus. "They said that the light turned green, so they started to move forward, when this bike with no rider comes out of nowhere. They tried to swerve out of the way, but some still hit the bike. Most of the cars' dents were actually caused by other cars. Not the bike."

"That's the same thing the others said" Buzz contributed. Gus nodded and started to look up the hill.

"What are you staring at, Guster?" Lassiter asked.

"Well… nothing, really" Gus answered. "It just doesn't make sense. I mean, where's the blood?" Everybody stared at Gus. "Come on. The man wasn't wearing a helmet. He obviously crashed, so where's the blood?"

"You may have a point, Guster…" Lassiter said.

"And there's something else" Gus said, secretly proud that he made a worthy contribution – though he would never admit his pride at this moment in time. "There are no skid marks for the bike. I mean, all the cars clearly tried to stop. But not the bike."

"You think the actual accident happened somewhere else?" Juliet asked.

"Well, people were saying that the bike had no rider" The Chief said.

"There could be another reason for the skid marks" Buzz called out. The gang turned around and saw Buzz inspecting the bike more. He was crouched down next to it, looking at it worriedly.

"What you got, McNabb?" Lassiter asked.

"The brake line was cut" Buzz said, holding up a cleanly cut wire.

Gus looked back up the hill, the events finally clicking in place. He figured it out! And he totally wasn't feeling any pride in his deductions. No, that would be wrong at a moment like this. Gus marched towards the hill and ducked under the tape in pure determination. The detectives exchanged a curious look before following him – along with the three officers. Juliet simply clenched her firsts and tried to ignore them.

Gus kept walking up the hill, finally realising that this hill would lead to Henry's house. That just confirmed all his suspicions. He totally figured it out. Gus kept his eyes on the ground until he found it. It wasn't that far up the hill. Actually, it seemed it was no more than fifty feet away from the supposed 'crash site'. He stopped walking and waited for the others to catch up to him. When they finally. did, he pointed to a spot on the ground. A rather large spot, really. The others looked and saw that the ground at that spot was red. Completely covered in blood.

"It makes sense" Gus said, trying to make the Earth stop spinning and trying to keep his thoughts away from his friend's blood. "Shawn was going down the hill and realised his breaks were cut. Knowing he was about to go into a busy intersection, he found he only had one choice."

"He jumped off" Juliet said quietly. Gus nodded.

"The bike had so much momentum that it just kept going down the rest of the hill and towards the speeding traffic. That's why there was no rider. He had jumped off before the intersection."

"So where the hell is he now?" Lassiter demanded. At this, Gus just shrugged. He had no clue. None of them did.

"I believe I can help with that…" a voice said. Everyone turned around to see a woman in her sixties… maybe seventies. They gave her an odd look, but approached her to find out what she knew.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Chief Vick asked. The woman smiled and pulled out her ID.

"Mary Blaire" she said. Lassiter raised an eyebrow at the ID, wondering why she thought it was necessary at all in this situation. Mary quickly noticed his confusion and put her card away, feeling somewhat foolish.

"What can you tell us about the crash?" the Chief asked.

"It wasn't a crash" Mary said.

"Care to elaborate?"

"it wasn't a crash. At least not here. Maybe down there at the intersection, but by then the man was already off his bike." The gang all exchanged an odd look, wondering why the woman wouldn't just get on with it.

"Why don't you just explain to us what happened" Lassiter said, trying very hard to keep his voice calm.

"I was in my car when it happened. I saw his bike speeding past. I remembered him so well because I was so sure the man had a death wish. I mean, it's raining, he was going at an alarming rate towards traffic _and_ he didn't even have a helmet on. But once he practically dove off bike, I figured he must have lost control. He bashed his head on the ground and I was sure he had passed out. You see, the boy was just lying on the ground completely still. His head was bleeding an alarming amount of blood and his arm was sticking out an odd angle. Not to mention that the boy somehow got a very odd injury in the back of his shoulder. I thought, surely if he wasn't dead he was severely injured and should be taken to the hospital.

"I was just about to get out of my car to help him, when the boy started to lift his head. He looked out into the distance and I swear it was like the boy had seen a ghost. He looked _terrified_! He then jumped to his feet and practically fell over again. It looked like he was trying to run away. Which is ridiculous because he was losing so much blood. I was certain the boy couldn't even _walk_ in his state, but he proved me wrong as he began to sort of… half limp half run back up the hill. He kept stumbling about, though. Using other people's cars as support. I will never understand why no one offered any help!"

"Wait, so you're telling me this very injured man just ran off up the hill?!" Lassiter exclaimed incredulously.

"Well, he would have if I hadn't stopped him." that earned the woman several stares. "Like I said, I will never understand why no one offered any help. So I did what everyone else seemed to be too afraid to do. I pushed open the passenger door and told him to get inside. He gave me a look, very similar to the one you're giving me now, but agreed. He stepped inside my car, closed the door and immediately fell unconscious. So, I did the only logical thing. I took him to the hospital. Mind you, by the time we got there, my seats were _covered_ with blood! Do you realise how long it will take to get those stains out?!"

"Woah, hold up a second" Juliet said, almost angrily. "You took him to the hospital? Just like that? You didn't think about, oh I don't know, _calling the cops_?!" she was screaming at this point, earning her several shocked stares from those around her.

"Well, what do you think I'm doing _now_?" Mary said, as if it were obvious. Juliet just raised her eyebrows at her. So, Mary continued. "_Excuse_ me if I don't have any phones or handy gadgets like you all seem to have. All I had was the car. Even that's not mine. It's my granddaughter's. I took him to the hospital. I figured there would be police at the crash site, so I came back here to tell you about him."

"What hospital?" Gus, Juliet and Lassiter all asked at the same time. Mary looked at them oddly, but then smiled warmly at them, as if that made up for it.

"St. John's hospital. It was the closest one."

"McNabb, take Miss Blaire to the station, get a statement from her" Chief Vick ordered. "I'll call Henry, let him know his son is in the hospital. As for you three" she said, pointing at the two detectives and Gus. "Just go to the hospital. I know you're dying to get there."

* * *

When Shawn opened his eyes, it was to a horribly painted hospital room. He groaned and tried to turn his body, only to find that he really couldn't. Suddenly, the three officers who were always surrounding Juliet were right there next to him, watching him. Shawn stared at them very oddly. _What the hell are they doing here? Why aren't they with Jules?_

"Shawn, you're awake" a voice said. Shawn turned his gaze from the three officers to his girlfriend, who was standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Jules" Shawn said happily, hating how hoarse his voice sounded. "I think you lost something" he gestured towards the three officers. Juliet laughed.

"Not mine anymore. They're yours."

"Excuse me?"

"Henry filled us in on what you told him. About how you figured out that Fong, Wayne and Drimmer are really after you. So, the chief and I decided that you were in much more need of protection than I am. So, meet officers Lewis, Smith and Riley." Shawn stared at his new body guards in horror. He then turned back towards his girlfriend, determined to keep his displeasure for this new situation mostly hidden. Mostly.

"I don't need people to constantly protect me" Shawn said softly.

"Clearly" Juliet said sarcastically, eyeing the IV that was connected to Shawn. Shawn groaned and reached towards it to pull it out, only to realise his other arm was heavily bandaged.

"What the hell?" Shawn asked confused.

"Guys, do you mind giving us a bit of privacy?" Juliet asked, now addressing the officers. "Go get Henry, Gus and Lassiter. I'm sure they'd love to hear Shawn's awake." The officers nodded and walked out of the room in a single file. Shawn and Juliet stared after them in silence.

"They're creepy…" Shawn commented.

"I know."

"Do they _ever_ speak?"

"I don't know…"

A moment of silence passed between them as they continued to stare at the doorway where the officers had just left from. Finally, Juliet shook her head and focused back on Shawn.

"So, what happened to me?" Shawn asked at last. Juliet just looked at him.

"You don't remember?"

"I remember being chased. I remember going to my dad's house and talking to him. I… oh. My brake lines were cut. Did I get hit by a car?"

"No. you jumped off your bike before that could happen. Though, I'm sorry to say, Norta did get hit by a car. Several cars, actually. I don't think she'll make it." Shawn's hand flew his heart as he pretended to go through a serious grievance.

"Not poor Norta! She was so young! So, _so_ young! She had so much to live for! Oh sorrow! Oh!" Shawn quickly pretended to brush away tears and continued to wail away over the loss of his bike. He never would admit that he actually was pretty torn up about his bike being destroyed. He kept having to remind himself… better the bike than him. Juliet laughed and moved in to kiss her boyfriend, trying hard not to hurt him any more than he was already hurt. Shawn pulled away quickly and hissed in pain. Juliet took a step back to see what she did wrong.

"What? What happened? What did I do?"

"No, not you" Shawn said. He moved his good arm to his ribs and tried to breathe carefully. "What happened to me?"

"Four broken ribs, punctured lung, broken arm, fractured skull and a twisted ankle" Juliet answered in the same monotone that the doctor had answered her five days ago with. Shawn's eyes widened with shock as he took in his injuries.

"Sounds painful" Shawn said.

"You were the one who experienced it." Shawn nodded and then looked around.

"Where is everyone?" he finally asked.

"Henry went on a coffee run. Gus, Carlton and the chief are working on the escapees. They're all in the hospital, though. We never really left."

"Well, I'd hope not" Shawn said. "I mean, what, it's been an hour since the accident? Two? Surely I'm not so boring that it'd only take a couple hours for you guys to just leave." Juliet frowned at Shawn.

"It hasn't been a couple of hours" she said softly. "It's been five days, Shawn."

"What?"

"Five days. You were brought into the hospital by Mary Blaire five days ago."

"Oh… God…"

"There's something else, Shawn." He just stared at Juliet.

"What? What other shocks are there for me? Don't tell me, Mary Blaire is actually a witch and you guys followed her into the woods with a video camera to do a documentary on her and the legends surrounding her."

"Really? _The Blair Witch Project_? That wasn't even a witty reference, Shawn. That's more just a play on the words."

"I just woke up, Jules. Give me a break. Now, what was it you needed to talk to me about?"

"I need to talk to you about KSS."


	6. KSS

**Hello lovelys! I have done ten exams. Three more to go! But for now, it is Saturday. So here's an update for you. Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Slight language. Nothing to serious. Slight spoilers to "True Grits" nothing major though. Hardly anything at all, really.**

**This is the last planned chapter. I have a general idea of what will happen next, but no specifics. So I'm going to be winging it. Terrifying, really. Sorry if some characters seem out of character. It's late and I'm tired and I just did 10 exams in 5 days.**

**Please review! I love reviews! All types, the good and criticisms. So go on. Review. You know you want to.**

_Just made a slight change to this chapter. I saw a mistake and it drove me insane, so I just fixed it. Sorry._

* * *

As soon as Shawn's head made contact with the hard floor, there was only one thing on his mind. Pain. Constant, torturous, brutal, undeniable, unforgettable, nauseating, kick-you-in-the-crotch-spit-in-your-face _pain. _And the pain didn't start or finish in any particular spot. It rocked through his entire body, starting from nowhere, ending nowhere. The pain coursed through his every muscle, every bone, every logical thought, forcing him to squeeze his eyes closed and focus only on breathing. To focus on anything else would just be too painful.

But then he remembered what had happened. Then he remembered what he was running from. Then he remembered who he was running to.

His eyes snapped open and he did his best to look around without moving. And sure enough, there they were. The three people he never wanted to see. Ever. Again. In his life. There they were, far away, watching him. They were, to say the least, disappointed that their clever plan to kill Shawn didn't work. And Shawn knew that if he stayed where he was, surely those three crazy assholes would go to him and finish the job.

So, despite every muscle begging him not to, every bone feeling like it was shattering with the smallest movement, every intake of breath causing him a pain like no other, every logical thought proving to be a task too complicated for the young Spencer… he stood up. He stood up from where he had jumped off his bike and tried to steady himself.

Pain. Only pain. In this new world that Shawn hoped never to visit again, all he knew was pain. All he thought of was pain. All he could feel was pain. All he could think about was – you guessed it – pain. But he had to do it. He had to get away from this place. He had to get away from the lunatics chasing him. He had to get away from the people who wanted his blood. So, he did the only thing his injured mind thought logical to do. He started to run. Or, at the very least, attempted to. His protesting ankle and aching ribs had other plans.

He would have carried on if it weren't for an old lady who practically forced him into her car. He would have refused. He would have thought to put this woman's safety before his own. But, truth be told, he was in so much pain that he would have accepted the help of a three headed alien with tentacles for arms and snakes instead of hair if he had to. As soon as he sat down in the front seat, he apologised for getting blood everywhere. He then immediately passed out.

* * *

It was the third day that Shawn was in the hospital. The doctors had said he shouldn't have any permanent damage, but they couldn't guarantee anything until he woke up. They had explained all of his injuries and assured everyone in the waiting room that it was perfectly normal for Shawn to be resting at this point. All his life signs were stable, but he had a lot of injuries from his accident. His body needed time to recover. That was all.

So why was everyone so worried?

Well, it _could_ be the fact that three very dangerous men with absolutely nothing to lose were out to get Shawn. But hey, that's just one itsy-bitsy reason.

Henry had explained everything Shawn had told him over the phone. He told them the second he saw his son get wheeled into ER and he answered every single question from that point. He would tell them every single detail of whatever the hell they wanted if it were to help Shawn. He just wanted his only son to be safe.

Henry practically lived in Shawn's room. He never left his side unless someone dragged him out of the room. Gus tried to be with his best friend as often as possible, but certain three officers had restricted his visiting time since he was neither family nor police. Gus tried to pull the race card just so he could visit his friend but… that hadn't worked out so well. Juliet would visit Shawn with Lassiter by her side. She couldn't handle the sight of her boyfriend so still. When she saw him so hurt from his accident, all she wanted to do was track down the bastards who did this to him.

When they weren't visiting Shawn, they were in the cafeteria, chugging down coffee. They still waited impatiently for any news regarding Shawn's health. Any news what so ever. But mostly, they devoted every free hour to the case. They were desperate to catch the three escapees. Especially knowing that Shawn was a target. The bastards would pay.

But, of course, they had no leads. None at all. No possible way to know where they were know, why they hadn't attempted to do anything since the accident and no way to know if there were any other like them.

"I've got it…" Gus exclaimed. His outburst earned him several odd glances – not just from the detectives.

"Got what, Guster?" Lassiter asked.

"Where to get our next lead!" a smile dared to form on the young man's face, but he forced it away. Now was not the time to be proud of his deduction.

"Well?" Lassiter prompted when he realised Gus wasn't going to elaborate.

"Thane!"

"Thane? What does he have to do with this?" Juliet asked.

"I remember when we took him up on his case ages ago, he told Shawn that he heard of him in prison. He told us that there were a lot of guys in prison who had it out for Shawn and were plotting against him."

"You think he might know something about our three guys?" Juliet asked.

"It's worth a shot, isn't it?" Gus asked. "Better than staying here, sipping coffee and hoping Shawn will finally wake up." the two detectives stared at Gus oddly. They never saw the man so worked up before. So on edge. So… similar to Shawn. Gus seemed to understand their looks at him and sighed a heavy sigh. "He's my best friend, detectives. In the past week he's been shot twice, chased around Santa Barbara and nearly died in a motorcycle accident. All of this was caused by three convicts. I won't rest until they're back behind bars."

"Alright" Juliet said softly. "You're right. It's better than nothing. We'll find Thane tomorrow and ask him some questions."

"Thank you" Gus said in an equally low voice. And at that note, they all put their papers and files away and went back to visit Shawn.

* * *

Juliet drove in Gus' ridiculous car to a new house. Lassiter had remained at the hospital, deciding that there should be at least one detective to stay with Shawn. Juliet and Gus just stared at the house in slight shock. They did _not_ expect Thane to be living so… luxuriously. But they also learned that Thane wasn't always quite what they expected.

They had called Thane beforehand to explain that they were coming. Lassiter suggested just questioning over the phone and Thane seemed more than happy to comply with that. But Juliet and Gus knew that they wouldn't settle for anything less than a face-to-face talk. Shawn deserved that much effort into finding his attackers. Plus, talking over the phone isn't even nearly as effective as talking face to face is.

So that brought them here. At Thane's house.

"What can you tell us about Tom Fong, Daniel Wayne and John Drimmer?" Juliet asked, after what seemed like hours of pointless story telling.

"Wow, you just skip all the formalities, don't you, detective?" Thane joked. Juliet shot him a death stare before he started to answer.

"Thane, please" Juliet said. "This is important. It's really, _really_ important. Can you just tell us what you know about them? It would really be a big help."

"Well, I assume I know the same amount you do. They were cops and then they went to jail. I don't understand what I could possibly know that you guys don't already know" Thane said with sincerity. He wasn't trying to withhold any information, he just wasn't sure what the detective wanted to hear.

"Thane, this is about Shawn" Gus said. Juliet shot him a look. That information was kind of classified. Not yet released. Thane shouldn't know about it. "These three guys… the only similarity between the three of them is Shawn. They were all arrested in different times for different types of crimes. But each one was solved by none other than Shawn. They're out to get him, Thane. And they got close to killing him just a couple days ago."

"Any information you have would be a real help" Juliet said.

"Well, I wasn't in jail for the arrest of these two guys" Thane said, pointing at the pictures of Drimmer and Wayne. "They were already there when I arrived. It did confuse me how two people who were with the law could be involved with so many other prisoners, though. I mean, I always thought that cops in jail were hated. And beaten. Not these guys. They had the most respect out of all the prisoners. Even the KSS group respected them."

"KSS?" Gus asked.

"Oh, yeah. Big group. Kinda scary, really. They all give me the creeps."

"Well, what can you tell us about Fong?" Juliet asked, now pointing to the last picture.

"Oh, him I remember very well" Thane said, frowning at the memory. "I can see how it's necessary, though. What he did, I mean. And if the other two police guys acted the same way this 'Fong' guy acted, then I'm not surprised that they had the respect they had."

"Why? What did he do?" Gus asked.

"Fong got into lots of fights. Made a shank out of a toothbrush, believe it or not. He stabbed a guy with it in the leg. He had solitary confinement for two weeks for that. But I can understand why he did it. In prison, you gotta act tough. The last thing you wanna do is look weak. 'Cause if you look weak, you become peoples' bitches. And when you become peoples' bitches… well… makes prison that much harder. And I can imagine for someone who used to work for the law, this whole 'Becoming someone's bitch' thing is a much higher possibility than it is for someone like me.

"When Fong came out of solitary confinement, KSS had a talk with him and he earned himself a new tattoo. Ever since then, these three guys had been planning together. Even when I left, my last memory of them is when they were sitting at a table, discussing something in low voices and whenever someone like a guard came, they would just stop talking."

"So clearly they were making plans they didn't want anyone else to know about…" Gus said.

"Yeah, like breaking out of prison" Juliet mumbled.

"I'm sure that was mentioned once or twice" Thane said. "But I'm pretty sure they had other stuff to talk about."

"Okay, I'm done pretending I know what I'm talking about" Gus said at last. "What the _hell_ is KSS?"

"It's an abbreviation" Thane said. Juliet fought back the urge to roll her eyes like a certain boyfriend of hers always did.

"Well, we thought as much" Juliet said, trying very hard to keep her voice calm.

"KSS… KSS…" Gus repeated over and over again. Juliet waited patiently. "I don't know. KSS. Well, they're all killers… I don't know. Killing and Sprees… Got it!" Gus said excitedly. "Killing Spree Sensation!" Juliet and Thane exchanged an odd look.

"Actually it stands for Kill Shawn Spencer. But you should try pitching that to them once they do the job. God knows they'll be needing something else for that tattoo to stand for-"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Juliet practically screamed out at him. "Back it up there, Thane!" Juliet's eyes were still wide in shock and Gus looked as if he were about to be sick. "Kill Shawn Spencer?" Thane nodded his head once.

"There's a whole group in prison dedicated to killing Shawn?" Gus asked.

"They've made it their life goal, I think" Thane said. "That's where I heard of Shawn and why I decided to ask for his help. I mean, if someone could put that many crazy criminals behind bars, they _must_ be good. Shawn's made a lot of enemies on our side of the bars."

"I can't believe this" Juliet said.

"I need some air" Gus said as he stood up to walk towards the window.

"KSS… stands for Kill Shawn Spencer" Juliet repeated more to herself rather than Thane.

"Yes" Thane said softly.

"How… how many people are in this… group?"

"A lot" Thane admitted. "numbers kept changing, really. Some lost their grudge, some formed new grudges."

"Wait a minute… you said 'once they do the job'. When you were joking before, you said 'once'. Why 'once' they kill Shawn? Don't you mean 'if'?" Gus asked, deciding now to join in the conversation again.

"Look, I've seen this group. They're crazy. Absolutely ruthless. No one got in their way, ever. All the prisoners felt sorry for Shawn, because we knew that if any of them got out Shawn would be a dead man" Thane said glumly. "I'm just being realistic."

"Well stop it!" Juliet screamed. "Be optimistic! Shawn's going to be just fine, okay? We've already got guards who are going to watch him. Plus, we have our very own Head Detective keeping an eye on him right now. Shawn is fine!"

"He's fine for now" Thane said, which just earned him a glare from both Gus and Juliet. "Fine, you want me to be optimistic? Shawn will die quickly. You're on to them at this point. They won't have a long time alone with Shawn, so they'll have to do it quickly. A quick shot and dead. At least he will die quickly."

"That's the best scenario you can imagine?"

"The best _realistic_ scenario" Thane clarified.

"Over my dead body" Gus said coldly.

"Gus, these guys are people who have killed before, know how to make murder look like accidents and have absolutely nothing to lose" Thane said. "If they have to walk over your dead body to get to Shawn, I don't think that'd be a problem with them."

"It'd be a problem with me and the rest of the Santa Barbara Police Department" Juliet said quietly. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go see my boyfriend." Juliet stood up and walked towards the door, Gus following closely behind.

"Get your goodbyes sorted out-"

"That's not going to happen" Juliet snapped at him the now wide open front door. "Ever. Not while I wear a badge."


	7. The Last Thing I'll Do

**Hello lovelys! I think I know where I'm going with this. But it is mostly made up as I go. So don't expect elaborate plot lines and twists and all that. I love writing them, but nothing is planned. That being said, enjoy the chapter!**

**Lots of dialogue in this chapter. Not really an intense chapter, a bit of a filler, actually. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. Was going to, but then I fell asleep. You all see the premiere? Intense, right?**

**Please review! The good, the bad, the corrections. So go ahead and review!**

* * *

Juliet stared at her boyfriend, watching his reaction. True, Shawn didn't tend to react very often to life threatening situations. But surely hearing that there is a group in prison dedicated to killing him _must_ set up _some_ type of reaction! And yet, there he sat, a smile frozen onto his face. For a second, Juliet was annoyed at him. How could he be so calm? But then she realised… this is how he's coping. Pretend it doesn't affect him and maybe, just maybe, it won't.

"Shawn…" Juliet said quietly.

"I'm okay" Shawn said, taking in a deep breath. Then she remembered what her partner had said to her when she was the target of a killer. When she was staring down to her death from a certain clock tower.

"You know… it's okay not to be okay." Shawn's lip trembled, but he bit down hard and looked away from Juliet. He refused to show his fear. Whether it be to Juliet or to Fong or to Drimmer or to Wayne or to _anyone else_… he refused to show even a trace of fear. And yet, look at him now.

"How many people are… out t-to get me?" Shawn asked, frowning at his little stumble.

"We're not sure yet" Juliet said. "Chief Vick got security guards checking prisoners for KSS tattoos and Carlton got Marlowe to investigate if there's anyone in the women's prison is out for your blo-… part of the same group."

"Great."

"Shawn, we won't let them near you."

"I know. I got Officers Lewis, Smith and Riley. They won't let me out of their sight, just like they did for you."

"Exactly! See, you have nothing to-"

"And how insane did they drive you, Jules?"

"Completely. But, they kept me safe. So who the hell cares if they're a bit irritating. You'll be safe, and we'll find comfort knowing your safe. Then we can focus on catching every low life who thinks that being part of KSS is a good idea. "

"Great."

"Shawn, talk to me-"

"SHAWN!" The door had burst open to reveal Henry Spencer charging inside, along with the three officers. Henry ran towards his son and held his hand.

"Dad?"

"Shawn, how are you feeling? Any pain?"

"Dad, I'm fine. I'm o-"

"Don't you _dare_ say 'okay'! You are obviously _not_ okay!"

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"I'm just gonna go…" Juliet said softly. "Come on, guys, let's give them some privacy." Juliet then proceeded to guide the three officers outside the hospital room. While they insisted on staying by the door of the room. After all, they were supposed to protect Shawn.

'_Yeah, but the threat is in here… not out there' _Shawn thought bitterly to himself before turning his head to face his father.

"So… what's up, dad?"

"You could have died, Shawn!" Henry exploded. Shawn nodded his head and fidgeted to get comfortable for the following lecture. "I get a call from you telling me you were shot. You should have stayed and waited for me! What the hell were you thinking, going off on your bike?! Dammit, that fucking bike! It's a death trap! Thank God it's finally completely destroyed! Now you can't ride it anymore! Now it can't _kill_ you!"

"Come on, dad. It's not like the bike is beyond repair. I'll get it fixed up and ride it in no time and you can lecture me all you want."

"Your bike is far beyond repair, Shawn. It would cost a lot more to fix it than it would to buy a new one."

"Well, then I guess I'm buying a new bike. I was just thinking that it was about time for a new-"

"Don't you _dare_, Shawn! That bike will be the death of you! it almost was the death of you five days ago! How can you already be talking about getting on that death trap again?! Do you have a death wish I'm not aware of?!"

"Dad, enough with this talk of death. I mean, honestly, if I had a penny for every time you said the word 'death' I would have… five cents. It's not much, but it's five more cents than what I have now."

"Shawn-"

"Look, it wasn't the bike that brought me here into this hospital, okay? It was three people who go by the names of Drimmer, Fong and Wayne. If you would like me to write down their names, just let me know. It won't take long. They're fairly short names, I'm sure you could just simply remember them yourself. But, whatever you want. And anyways, I hate to break it to you but… actually, I love breaking this to you. This time, this bike saved my life."

"Excuse me?"

"Think about it, Pops. Those three would have cut the brake line of whatever vehicle was outside your house. If I drove a car instead of a bike, I wouldn't have been able to jump off it so easily when I saw the intersection coming up. Not to mention, I wouldn't have been able to make a quick getaway when they were chasing me around Santa Barbara _before_ I arrived at your house. Face it, this time, it saved me."

There was only silence in the room after that. Henry thought about what Shawn had said. While he refused to admit it out loud, Shawn knew he had made a valid point. He had stumped Henry. But that didn't stop him from lecturing him.

"That bike is still an accident waiting to happen. And I will never approve of it, I will never help you repair your bike and I sure as hell won't help you pay for a _new_ death trap to replace the destroyed one. Plus, your stupidity just makes riding a bike that much more dangerous! A bike accident is already fatal and common enough. Add you stupidity to this nightmare waiting to happen, and you got yourself a-"

"A death trap, I know. You've only called it that for the past like… twenty years of my life. Plus, I may act stupid around other people, but I know how seriously you take the bike. I'm always careful with it."

"Really? Because riding in the rain without checking your brakes and without a helmet seems like a pretty shitty definition of the word 'careful', don't you think?"

"Come on, dad. That was a last resort! I was being chased! I was _shot_! What options did I have?"

"You should have stayed at the house! Why can't you take this seriously, Shawn? You could have _died!_"

"But I didn't!"

The two Spencers stared at each other in an epic show down of their mental arguments. They both knew the other person's opinion. They were both also very aware that they were both far too stubborn to cave in to the other man's opinion. They were both far too stubborn to give up their stand and position. They would rather fight to the death.

"Are you in any pain?" Henry finally asked. He knew what role he played in Shawn's life. He had to lecture him. But at the end of the day, Shawn was his son. He cared for him and needed to know that he was safe.

"No. No, I'm oka-" the glare his father shot him made him reconsider his word choice. "I'm not in much pain" Shawn amended.

"But you are in pain?"

"Not much. Just a minor sort of feeling."

"I'll get the nurse over, maybe increase your dose."

"No! No, dad. Just… don't." Henry sighed and stared at his stubborn son.

"What do you have against painkillers?"

"If they're essential to the situation, nothing. But if I don't need them, I don't want them. They cloud up my head. I can't pay attention and I can't remember a damn thing. So, please, I'm on enough drugs right now."

"Whatever. You win, kiddo. I won't bring the nurse over" Henry said after a while of just staring. Shawn seemed to relax for a bit. And then Henry realised how tense Shawn still looked. How on edge he was. How… scared he was. "So, Juliet told you about the new group in prison, didn't she?"

Shawn sighed heavily before nodding.

"I always knew I pissed off a lot of people. In fact, I used to take a bit of pride in the amount of people I could piss off. I just… I never thought that it would lead to this. That people are actually… they're just… it's just… I…" Shawn shook his head before groaning because of the headache.

"Hey, Shawn, listen" Henry moved closer to his son, trying to find what to do. Does he hug him? Or maybe grabbing his hand would be more appropriate... or does he just stand there like an idiot? He settled for the latter, shoving his hands in his pockets and standing beside Shawn. "They're not going to get near you, okay? You'll be just fine."

"You don't think they'd come after you guys, do you?" Shawn asked in a soft voice. "I mean…they wouldn't threaten you guys or… worst, would they?"

"Shawn, you're the one strapped into machinery and in a hospital bed. For once, don't worry about us. Let us worry about you."

* * *

Juliet left Shawn's room and walked towards the cafeteria. The officers, of course, stayed behind to guard Shawn. She knew he was in safe hands. She sat in between Carlton and Gus. They were arguing about something though Juliet wasn't paying attention to what exactly they were arguing about. She just smiled at them both until they stopped talking and just stared at her.

"Shawn's awake" Juliet said happily.

"Thank God" Gus said as he let out a sigh he seemed to be holding onto for the past five days. Juliet saw a smile tug at the corner of Carlton's lips in relief before he got control and forced the frown back on.

"Well, it's about time" Carlton said. "Now I can finally go and follow some actual leads without you guilt tripping me here and wasting time." He started to pack away and Juliet couldn't help but smile at her partner. She knew he was just waiting for her to make an excuse to stay. So, she would give him one.

"Oh, come on, Carlton. He only just woke up. Show a little compassion" she said with a smile. She knew that if she didn't say anything he would find a way to stay and still look like he didn't care. So… might as well throw him a line. Why not?

Carlton groaned but then put his files back on the table. "Fine" he said grumpily. "I'll stay. But _stop_ guilt tripping me!" and with that, he sat down. Juliet laughed silently to herself. Because, in all honestly, in the five days that they had been waiting for Shawn, Juliet never tried to convince Carlton to stay. He did so himself.

"I'll try my best" Juliet said.

"But tomorrow, you forget about any plans. We've got over twenty people to interview."

"Twenty?"

"Yep" he passed Juliet the file on top of his stack revealing over twenty names. "They all had the same KSS tattoos our three friends have. Plus, we need to see what Marlowe may have found."

Juliet looked white as a ghost and Gus looked like he was about to be sick. He was looking like that a lot lately. And something told the detectives that that sick look had nothing to do with the appalling hospital food.

"So… all these people" Gus said, waving a hand to Carlton's list. "They're all part of KSS?"

"That's what we're assuming" Carlton said.

"So they're all after Shawn?" Gus clarified. Carlton sighed heavily before looking at his partner and the pharmaceutical salesman.

"It's not one hundred per cent sure yet" Carlton said softly. "But it's looking that way. Looks like Spencer made his fair share of enemies."

"No kidding" Juliet said.

"We'll catch them" Carlton said. "If it's the last thing I do I'll make sure that each person involved in KSS pays the consequences. And I'll take care of it all before they even have the chance to make a move on Shawn. I promise."


	8. Interrogations

**Hello lovelys! I've been naughty, haven't I? I missed out Saturday and this one is late too. Insert which ever excuse ranging from writers block to laziness**

**Also, any Dexter fans out there? I just finished season 4.**

**So I was taking a shower the other day (as one often does) when I was hit with inspiration. I know have a plan for the rest of the FanFic. So, without further ado, here's the new chapter!**

**Please Review!**

* * *

Marvin. KSS. Wally. KSS. Howie Tolkin. KSS. Mort Phelps. KSS. Clive, Matt Tompkins, Vince Gamer, Drew Shackler, Tommy Nix, Leroy Jenkins, Reginald Parker, Jimmy Brigham, Fred Dozier. K. S. Fucking S!

Staring at the names, Juliet wanted to scream and shout. Instead, she settle for a groan that caught the attention of many officers and detectives. Okay, so maybe she didn't just groan. Maybe she shouted and maybe she let out a little high pitched scream of frustration. Lassiter approached her desk with caution. The last thing he wanted to do was upset an already infuriated woman. Who carries a gun.

"O'Hara…?" Lassiter said.

"Why do so many people want to kill Shawn?!" she practically shrieked at him.

"Do you want the long list or the short one?" Juliet shot Lassiter the dirtiest look she could manage. It seemed to work. Lassiter cleared his throat and tried to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Juliet asked annoyed.

"Interrogation rooms. We've got some KSS members waiting to be questioned. "

"I'm going with you" Juliet said as she started to pack up her files.

"O'Hara, conflict of interest…"

"Carlton, shut it. Okay? I am a detective. I am going to investigate this case, I am going to bring down KSS and most importantly, you are not going to stop me. Understood?"

"Fine. We've got Marvin waiting in interrogation room 5. You think you can handle him?"

"What, the speed dating con man? Please, Carlton. He can be questioned by McNabb. Give me an actual suspect here."

"I've already questioned most of them, O'Hara. None of them will talk. They all do the same thing. They question the existence of KSS, assure us that they have 'changed their ways' and no longer hold a grudge. When we point out the tattoo, they make up some other weird things that KSS could stand for. And besides, they're all suspects. Just, question Marvin. I'll question Mort Phelps."

"So, I get to question the Leprechaun, while you question a bank robber? To hell with that. Give me something useful!"

"How about Howie Tolkin?"

"Please! As if the homecoming king who lives in the past could be responsible for something this big."

"Fine. I give up. Here's the list, you choose!" Juliet looked at the list once again before deciding.

"Fred Dozier."

"The guy who pinned the murder on Thane? Why?"

"For exactly that reason" Juliet said, as if Lassiter was missing a huge point. "He pinned a murder on Thane and his own son. Maybe I can use whatever he says today to get Thane to testify. If Thane testifies against people in KSS then we can get them on accomplices to murder charges." Lassiter nodded his head in approval.

"Get working on that, O'Hara" he then turned to walk towards the interrogation rooms.

"By the way, what did Marlowe say? What did she find?"

"Nothing. Yet. She said she wasn't getting any information and to give her a couple more days."

"So we'll visit here again on Monday?"

"Yep."

"Don't leave me out this time."

* * *

It had been three days since Juliet's interview with Fred. She was now skipping through the halls waiting to meet Lassiter. Things were finally looking up in the case. Marlowe had a break. She was able to identify girls that were part of KSS. But the good news didn't stop with Marlowe. Thane said he would be more than willing to testify to help Shawn. Juliet brought the case to the chief and it was official. Everyone who had a KSS tattoo and was identified by Thane as being part of the group would be facing trial hearings. More specifically, they'd be charged with conspiracy to murder and assisting criminals to escape, which in turn leads to accomplice to murder of the three guards that died in the escape. Not one of the KSS criminals would leave this situation without a life sentence.

To top it all off, Shawn was looking better every day. He was already complaining about being in the hospital too long and wanted out. But of course, Henry kept him where he was. And Juliet thanked that man every time. Shawn needed to be safe.

"O'Hara!" Lassiter called out when Juliet finally approached the women's prison. "You're late. This is exactly why I didn't take you with me last time!"

"Oh, relax, Carlton. I was talking to the chief about the charges we can place on the members of KSS. It's not looking too good for them. But, for Shawn… it's looking pretty damn good. Maybe now we can get a name on who started it all, get information on their plans and finally put an end to all this."

"O'Hara, listen to me" Lassiter said, holding Juliet's arm and holding her in place. "The odds of any of them talking are slim to none. You found a way to keep them in jail for a longer period of time. Congratulations. But that's all you did. You are no closer to finding Fong, Wayne and Drimmer. In fact, if anything, you've pushed them further away. They're going to hear about this investigation. And they're going to leave now."

"I don't care if they leave and never come back. As long as Shawn is sa-… I can't believe I just said that…"

"Conflict of interest…" Carlton said quietly.

"Let's just… talk to Marlowe…" and so the two of them walked in and waited for their informant to walk in.

She was a little late to their meeting, but at last, she showed up. Juliet tried to hide her discomfort when she noticed the way her partner and the one in orange stared at each other lovingly… lustfully. In all honesty, Juliet hoped she'd never see that look on her partner's face ever again. Ever.

So, Juliet turned away from Lassiter and looked at Marlowe once again. And that's when she noticed it. And when she did, she wanted to scream and punch the girl. How dare she!

"Marlowe" Juliet said so coldly that Lassiter was finally able to take his eyes of his girlfriend. "Why the _hell_ do you have a KSS tattoo on your arm?"

Lassiter looked back at Marlowe. His eyes widened slightly as he noticed the tattoo as well. He looked back at Juliet and then looked Marlowe in the eyes, trying to find any truth from this situation. He never noticed that tattoo before. Had she always had it?

"Now, wait" Marlowe said. "Before you get the wrong ideas, let me explain." Juliet folded her arms and raised her eyebrows at this woman and dared her to continue with her story. "A couple days ago, I was trying to get information on them. I really was, but they don't talk to anyone. I couldn't even get close to them. Definitely not enough for me to get information. So… I had to go to rather… drastic measures.

"Remember when you visited me, Carlton? Three days ago. I asked you if I should do whatever it took to get the information, even if it seems unorthodox. And you told me-"

"To do whatever you think is necessary" Lassiter said, recalling the conversation very well.

"Exactly. So after you left, I talked to Leikin. I told her how Shawn put me and my brother in jail and that I wanted revenge. I became the newest member of KSS, but only so I could get information. I'm not actually part of anything. I don't want anyone to die."

"She may get charged" Juliet said quietly to Lassiter.

"Don't be ridiculous, O'Hara" Lassiter said, smiling once again and looking at his girlfriend lovingly… again. Juliet was going to be sick. "Marlowe is a confidential informant. She was working undercover. She'll be fine. So, tell us what you got, sweetie pie." Ok. Yep. Juliet was definitely going to be sick.

"I got names. Seven names, actually. Raylene Wilcroft, Alice Bundy, Lindsay Leikin, Sita, Alison Crowley, Lilly Jenkins and Jacqueline Medeiros. They're all pretty set on killing Shawn. I don't know how, but they're in communication with the guys in the men's prison. They're all in on it. They knew about the escape and it was definitely planned. Actually, Lindsay Leikin was supposed to escape as well. Something happened, though. They won't tell me what, just that she couldn't escape anymore."

"Should we bring them in for questioning?" Juliet asked.

"I think it's best that we let Marlowe deal with this on her own. If they hear that we're investigating, they may start to suspect Marlowe. Who knows what will happen then." Juliet just nodded in agreement.

"Anything else you can tell us?" Juliet asked. "Like, do you know who started the whole thing?"

"I don't know who started KSS in the men's prison, but here, it was Lindsay Leikin. In fact, you can't even get _in_ to KSS without talking to Leikin. Maybe it's the same with the men. To get into KSS you need to talk to the person who made the group."

"Thane said that 'KSS' talked to Fong before he joined the group" Juliet said. "Maybe he can tell us specifically who he talked to."

"And then that will be the creator of our little group."

"Exactly!" the two detectives jumped to their feet at this new inspiration.

"Thank you, Marlowe" Juliet said. "Please, stick with this. Try to find out how the women have been in contact with the men. And find out why Leikin didn't escape that night."

"Sure thing."

"Now I'll just… leave you two love birds alone…" Juliet said, before practically fleeing from the uncomfortableness that is Carlton in the presence of his love interest. Just as she was leaving the room, she heard that far too loud security guard.

"NO TOUCHING!"

* * *

Two days after talking to Marlowe. Juliet walked into the station to see officers Lewis and Smith. She looked into the chief's office to see Riley in there talking to her. Then realization hit her. If the three officers are here… then surely that means that-

"Jules!"

"Shawn!" Juliet squealed and ran to her boyfriend. She wrapped her arms around him and was more than thrilled by the fact that Shawn wrapped his arms around her in return and lifted her into the air. Juliet then kissed him and nearly cried out of pure joy. "I'm so glad you're okay! I can't believe you're out already!"

"Well, you know… I'm fine. Just a few bumps and bruises. No big deal" Shawn said with a grin.

"Don't let him fool you" Gus said, Juliet stared at him in confusion. "He signed out AMA."

"Shawn!"

"Thanks Gus" Shawn muttered. "They were going to let me out in like, two days. I just figured I'd speed the process along. Get it done and over with. I'm fine, so I figured I'd come in and see what I could do."

"Two days? Come on, Shawn! They wanted to keep you for another week!" Gus protested.

"Gus! Stop talking!" Shawn responded. He then turned back to Juliet, who was shaking her head at him. "I'm fine" Shawn reassured her.

"Uh-huh. Sure you are" Juliet said. She intended to give him the silent treatment until he returned to the hospital, but then curiosity got the best of her. "What's Riley doing talking to the chief?" she asked at last.

"Your guess is as good as mine" Shawn said. "I came to the station to see you. as soon as we got here, Riley asked to see the chief in private. They've been in there for just a couple of minutes-"

At that moment, the chief walked out of her room, clearly infuriated. No, infuriated didn't cover it. She was outraged. Riley followed closely behind, clearly arguing his case in something.

"Chief, I'm telling you, this plan will work!" Riley said loudly, seemingly forgetting his new audience. The chief quickly turned to face him again.

"I don't want to hear it anymore-"

"Think about it!" Riley yelled. Anyone who wasn't paying attention before sure was now. No one – I mean, _no _one – talks to the chief that way. "It's been 10 days since they made a move. We've been guarding him 24/7. It's clear that the only way they will ever show their faces near him again is if they know he was alone. He was alone at that smoothie shop, he was alone at Henry's house and he was alone at the crash scene. That's why they made an appearance! And they're not going to make another appearance unless he's alone again!"

"I will_ not_ use a member of this department as _bait_!" the chief said in her most powerful voice. And now all the stares turned to Shawn, who was just sitting at Juliet's desk with a raised eyebrow. "Are we clear, Officer Riley?" the chief. The officer let out a large sigh before nodding.

"Transparently."

The chief returned to her work, leaving Riley standing in the hall, slightly confused. Then he and the other two officers approached Shawn, ready to protect him. Juliet and Gus couldn't help but glare at Riley for the rest of the day. Even as the three officers left the station with Shawn to protect him, Juliet continued to glare her dirtiest glare. How dare he?! Shawn was one of their own. They don't use each other as bait. It just isn't something you do to a fellow cop!

* * *

It was three days since the scene at the station. Shawn was still out of the hospital AMA. Gus and Henry weren't happy about it, but there wasn't anything they could do. Lewis, Smith and Riley were still protecting Shawn, so at least there was _that_ to comfort everyone. There was no more talk about using anyone as bait, thank God. If there was, someone would be shot.

Juliet sat at her desk, once again looking over the reports made on the interrogations of each of the KSS members. They were all the same. No one would reveal anything. Not a single detail. Even when the detectives had offered to get them off of the new charges, not one of them would say anything. They all still stood firm on the detail that KSS never existed in the first place. But everyone knew that wasn't true. Everyone knew the truth.

Marlowe's investigation wasn't going much better. They trusted her enough to talk about their plans to kill Shawn. They talked about how they planned the escape and how they used Juliet as a way to distract the police. They also said that they were surprised it was taking this long to do the job. Juliet wanted to punch them when she heard that, but she couldn't. Not yet. Not until they learned more about them.

"O'Hara, we need to question Marvin" Lassiter said as he walked up to Juliet holding a file.

"Excuse me?"

"I was just looking over all the interrogations and realized we only talked to him before the charges were made. We need to cover everyone."

"Including the leprechaun?"

"Yes. Now, come on." Juliet groaned but followed. This was the closest thing to a lead they had since Thane. He couldn't tell them who Fong had talked to before entering KSS. So, Marvin may not be a killing type, but at this point, they were desperate. Really, really desperate. Any lead would do.

The partners walked into interrogation room 5 to see the man they were so used to seeing sitting by the table, looking genuinely shaken up by everything. The two detectives took a seat sitting across from the convict, hoping to stare him down.

"I… hear we are being um… charged… for more crimes…"

"Yep" Lassiter said. "You were originally in jail for the little scam you pulled and one murder. That was going to be ten years. You had five years left. Now, you're going to spend life in jail. Congratulations. You must be so thrilled."

"I'm going to spend life in jail because I have a tattoo?"

"No" Juliet said coldly. "You're spending life in jail because you helped three convicts escape from jail. They killed three men, tried to kill me once and tried to kill Shawn twice. You're going to spend life in jail because you are part of a group that is devoted to the murder of one man." Marvin looked down at his hands.

"I never intended for anyone to get hurt" Marvin said softly. "I never once thought they would go through with it. I never thought that Spencer would be in any danger. I didn't think it was possible for them to get out of jail. The only reason I have this damned tattoo is because I wanted some protection."

"What do you mean?"

"It's prison!"

"Show any sign of weakness and you become someone's bitch…" Juliet said softly, remembering her conversation with Thane. Lassiter stared at her oddly but didn't say anything.

"Exactly!" Marvin said desperately. "So, when I found out I was… eligible… for this little group, I joined. I never once thought that this could actually happen!"

"Look, Marvin" Juliet said calmly. "We can cut you out of some of the charges we have against you right now, but only if you talk to us."

"I can't. They'll know I squealed. And then I really will be someone's bitch!"

"We'll put you into protection" Lassiter said. "Or move you to another prison. Just talk to us." Marvin didn't say anything, so the two detectives decided to just ask questions.

"Who created KSS?" Juliet asked. "You've been there a while, surely you must know." Marvin sighed yet again.

"I need to be promised I'll be protected" Marvin said so quietly the detectives were afraid they misheard him.

"You will be" Juliet said desperately.

"They will kill me if they find out I said anything."

"You'll be protected. We promise."

"… Shawn isn't safe…" Juliet and Lassiter exchanged an odd look.

"What do you mean?" Lassiter asked.

"I mean… one of the officers you've got guarding Shawn... created KSS."


	9. I Could Go For Some

**Hello lovelys! Actually updating on time for once in a long time. My excuse: crazy past week. Should be on track again. I'm probably going to start update Tuesday and Saturday. Or at least try.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy and sorry for my horrible updating… ness last week. It was rubbish. I apologise. **

**This is almost done. 5 chapters after this, including the epilogue. **

**Reviews! Please review! I love reviews. I'm addicted to reviews. Satisfy my dependency!**

* * *

"Am I clear, Officer Riley?" The chief said, glaring at him. The officer just sighed and nodded, letting the smallest of glares show.

"Transparently" he said through clenched teeth.

Work went more or less back to normal. But Shawn couldn't help but stare at the officer that had come up with the plan. He knew exactly what Carlton, Juliet and the other thought about Riley. They thought he was being ridiculous. They thought he was completely out of line to suggest such a risky plan. They thought that Riley should be taken out of protection duty. They thought he was no longer to be trusted, that he lost all credibility. It was for that reason that Shawn couldn't tell them what he thought.

Because, in all honesty, Shawn agreed with Riley. Shawn thought Riley's plan was brilliant. But clearly, no one would agree to it. So, it was best for him to keep his mouth shut. At least when around other. Later, when they were alone, Shawn could take about this plan. Maybe even elaborate on it and eventually act on it.

"Spencer, you ready to head back?" Lewis asked. Shawn stared at the man in confusion, for a moment forgetting that he was actually still in the Police Department.

"Huh? Oh. Right, yeah. Let's head back to my dear pappa's house" Shawn said and hopped off the desk. He got up too quickly, felt dizzy and stumbled. Lewis only barely caught Shawn before his head made contact with the floor.

"Shawn!" Juliet cried and quickly ran over to him.

"I'm fine!" Shawn said, quickly standing up and practically pushing Lewis away from him. Shawn stood on his own two feet as if to prove that he was perfectly fine.

"You really should go back to the hospital. Why the _hell_ would you sign out _against_ medical advice? They're medics. They know what they're doing. And they're giving you advice. Why wouldn't you follow it?" Juliet asked.

"Because I feel fine. Honestly, Jules. I'm fine" Shawn lied. His head was still spinning and he couldn't tell which of the three Juliet's he saw was the real one.

"Don't worry, detective" Riley said, walking towards them. "We're just going to take him back to his dad's house. We won't leave his side."

"You better not" Juliet snapped at him. and with that, the three officers escorted Shawn outside of the building and into their car.

By the time the car pulled into the familiar driveway, Shawn was fighting for consciousness. A small, rational, logical voice in the back of his mind was yelling at him to go to the hospital. But he wouldn't listen. Instead, he stumbled out of the car and tried his best to make his way into the house without a limp. Judging by the look on the officers' faces, he was not doing a good job of it.

Shawn walked into the house and walked straight towards the bathroom. The three guards followed him for most of his journey towards the bathroom. He wasn't surprised by that. At this point, he was used to them following him everywhere. But he drew the line when Smith and Lewis actually tried to join him _inside_ the bathroom. Shawn quickly turned to face them and tried to smile at them.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm pretty sure that whatever lies ahead of me in the bathroom is something I am more than capable of handling on my own" Shawn said. He had meant to sound like his usual upbeat, happy-go-lucky self. But instead it came out as a Lassiter-esque grumble that would cause Buzz McNabb to cower in fear. The officers shrugged and backed out of the bathroom.

Shawn, thankful for the rare moment alone, shut the door immediately and locked it. Finally letting his act slip, he stumbled towards the sink and clung on to the sink trying desperately not to collapse. He tried hard to keep himself up, staring at himself in the mirror. He was _not_ going to collapse. He was _not_ going to need the officers to bust down the doors to save him. He was _fine_. He refused to be anything less than fine.

And yet, despite his best attempts, he was starting to see double again. He could feel his grip on the sink slipping and he tried and tried again to secure his grasp. Somewhere in the back of his head, he was aware of the pounding on the door as Riley called out to make sure he was okay. But he couldn't find the energy to even give a grunt in response.

The next thing he knew, the sink in front of him disappeared and he was on the floor, letting the darkness take over as he drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

It was 4 in the morning when Shawn finally woke up again. He had been asleep for over twelve hours and yet, he was still tired. He knew he should just go back to sleep but there was something he had to do. Something he really had to say to someone in particular, before it was too late. So, despite the little voice in the back of his head yelling in protest and each muscle screaming in pain, he stood up. it was only then that he realized he wasn't on the bathroom floor. He was, in fact, in his childhood bed. He shrugged, accepting what most likely happened after he passed out, and walked out of his room.

Shawn walked only a couple steps before Riley seemingly appeared from nowhere. Shawn jumped up higher than he thought he could in surprise before calming down. It was only Riley, after all. What could happen?

"Oh, Jesus, Riles" Shawn said, catching his breath. "You scare the crap out of me."

"Riles?" Riley questioned.

"Yeah. Riley is just such a mouth full, such a long name. I thought I'd shorten it for you." Riley stared at him in confusion before shaking his head and doing his job.

"You shouldn't be here. Got back to bed, you idiot."

"What happened?" the officer looked at Shawn questioningly before answering.

"We heard a crash in the bathroom and had to break down the door to get to you. I wanted to take you to the hospital but knew you'd just sign out as soon as you woke up again. Which, by the way, is idiotic. You clearly need to be there."

"I'm fine" Shawn insisted. "I just need to sleep it off, so I'll go back to bed soon. I just had to tell you something but I had to wait until you were alone…" Shawn looked around, realized that they were, in fact, alone. "Where are the other two?"

"I don't know" Riley said. "Your dad is upstairs sleeping. I guess they figured that since both Henry Spencer and I will be here, it would be a perfect opportunity to go out."

"Aren't they meant to be protecting me all hours though?" Shawn wasn't exactly complaining, more just shocked.

"They would if you were someone else."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"They're not very fond of you" Riley admitted.

"What?! That's not possible. Everybody is fond of me. Even those who aren't fond of me are secretly fond of me. It's just not possible to be not fond of someone so easy to be fond of. Is the word 'fond' starting to sound weird to you?"

"Yeah. I _wonder_ how anyone wouldn't like you very much" Riley said sarcastically. Shawn faked a hurt expression which just earned a roll of the eyes from Riley.

"Why don't they like me?"

"Don't worry about them. They put their feelings aside a protect you regardless." Shawn just raised an eyebrow at him so Riley sighed and continued. "John Drimmer was Lewis' mentor and close friend. You put him behind bars, so Lewis has a little grudge against you. As for Smith, he just can't stand how you don't take anything seriously."

"Well that's a little harsh. I do take things seriously. I'm no Lassie, but it's not like I don't have a care in the world."

"Oh please! In the ten days I've been guarding you, you never once took your situation seriously. People are trying to _kill_ you. Will you just get the picture now?"

"I'll have you know I take this _very_ seriously! I don't show it all the time, but that's just because I don't want people to worry. I do 'get the picture' I just don't exactly feel like advertising this particular image across the state. And, for what it's worth, I think you're right." Riley narrowed his eyes at the psychic.

"Right about what?"

"The idea you had at the station today. Yesterday? Last time I was there. You wanted to use me as bait, and I just want to say I think it's a good idea and I'd be willing to help."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I'll play as the bait. Or whatever you want to call it. I think it's a good idea and I think the chief shouldn't have shot you down so quickly. I would have said something at the station but I had a feeling that if I did I'd just be given even _more_ security. And I'm already fed up with the three of you. I couldn't take any more."

"Now _that_ is a point we can agree on." A moment of silence passed between the two of them. "You'd seriously be willing to be the bait in this operation?"

"Yeah. If it'll catch those three bastards faster, then I'm up for anything."

"Because it'll be dangerous."

"I laugh at the face of danger."

"There's a lot of risk-"

"Please!"

"You could get shot, or injured, or kidnapped-"

"Man-napped!"

"Plus, you're not exactly the epitome of health right now."

"I'm sorry, I must have been mistaken. I thought you were Officer Riley, the man who went barging into the chief's office asking –no, demanding! – to use me as bait in this little plan of yours. Why are you trying to talk me out of this?"

"There are just a lot of risks. I want to make sure you understand them all before signing up to anything. So many things could go wrong. Not to mention, if anything did go wrong I'd lose my job for sure…"

"If anything goes wrong, I'll be dead. Get your priorities straight! Look, all these risk, we'll plan for them all. Get it sorted out. No one will die, no one will lose their job. Except for maybe the three convicts."

"Alright" Riley said at last. "Let's plan this, then."

* * *

It was three days since Shawn collapsed in the bathroom. Three days since Riley suggested his plan to the chief. Three days that Shawn and Riley spent planning their own little scheme. But at this moment, Shawn was squeezed between Lewis and Smith, being forced to watch the same rerun of _Cops_. Shawn was just about ready to steal one of their guns and shoot the TV multiple times if it meant that he was finally free of the show.

Shawn looked over to Riley. They shared eye contact just long enough for Shawn to see Riley slightly nod. Finally, the plan was being set into motion.

"You know what I could use?" Shawn asked out loud. No one answered so Shawn just continued. "A pineapple smoothie. A good ol' freshly made pineapple and mango smoothie. They make the best ones at the shop near the station." Still no response. So, Shawn got up to his feet. Immediately, Lewis and Smith were blocking his way.

"Sit down" Lewis hissed at him. Shawn rolled his eyes and continued to move towards the doors. "Where are you going?" Lewis asked.

"I told you. Pineapple and mango smoothie. With just a hint of passion fruit." The two officers stared at the psychic in shock.

"You can't be serious" Smith said.

"Look, I've been stuck in this house for three days surviving off microwave meals. I need the sweet taste of pineapple goodness before I finally lose it and start going on a killing spree to get what I want. You would have no one to blame but yourselves. I mean, all you had to do was-"

"Shut up already!" Lewis yelled. "I'll get your damned smoothie you bloody child!" And just like that, Lewis left. Shawn turned to Smith and prepared himself for the next stage of his plan.

"Grow up" Smith said, before Shawn even got a chance to speak. He turned to walk after Lewis. "I need some fresh air" Smith said.

"Don't forget my green straw!" Shawn called after them.

Riley and Shawn waited to hear the car pull out of the driveway before they began their preparations for the mission. As soon as they were sure that the two officers were gone, they both jumped to their feet.

Shawn quickly took off his shirt while Riley grabbed the wire. He wrapped Shawn in the wire and put the shirt over, making sure it was well hidden. Riley then placed a GPS signal on Shawn's watch and phone. They went over code words for the millionth time before they started to prepare individually.

Riley grabbed two guns and put one in the holster on his shoulder and one around his belt. He put his ear piece on so he could hear Shawn. He grabbed his phone that was set to track Shawn and shoved it in his pocket.

In the meantime, Shawn was in the bathroom preparing himself. He had washed his face for the tenth time, trying desperately to keep himself alert. He was in pain, but any medicine was completely out of the question. Finally, he grabbed one of his father's gun and put it in the holster around his ankle. Not that Shawn would admit it to anyone, but he was terrified to act as the bait. He just wanted to have some form of security.

Riley waited for Shawn by the doorway. It was time.

The officer drove Shawn to the Psych office and then left to a more hidden spot so that he could keep a visual on him. Riley got out of his car and started to follow Shawn secretly. Of course, Shawn had an earpiece as well so it was easy for the two of them to communicate. Their communication mostly consisted of Shawn muttering slightly inappropriate but highly funny jokes and Riley trying very hard not to laugh.

They had been walking for half an hour. Riley was sure that he was hidden. As far as the three convicts knew, Shawn was alone. Surely they would have done something by now. Riley was just about ready to call the whole thing off. Surely at this point either Lewis or Smith have returned. They'll be wondering where they were.

"Damn, it's hot" Shawn muttered into his wire. Riley froze at those words. Those very words that were code for 'I have a visual on the convicts'. Riley searched the streets, desperate to see what Shawn saw. But there was no point.

"Shawn, abort" Riley said quietly into his head piece. "Just go back to the Psych office. We have to get you back before the other two suspect something. This could be like our trial run. Now we know this plan will work, we just need more-"

"Ah, dammit. Missed call from Jules…" Shawn muttered and then put his phone to his ears, as if he were calling back. That was code for 'convicts are in pursuit'.

"Shit" Riley muttered. "Just head towards the station. At a certain point they will stop following you. Once they realise where you're headed, they'll leave you alone." Shawn did as told, walking in the direction of the Santa Barbara Police department.

Up ahead in front of Shawn was a dark van. Shawn had intended to avoid it but saw that the three convicts following him gave him little option. _I'm probably just being paranoid anyways_ Shawn reasoned with himself. So he started walking towards the van. He just needed to pass it. It wouldn't take more than fifteen seconds. Ten seconds, even.

"Shawn, I've lost visual on you" Riley said, his voice full of panic. "Get the hell away from the van, you idiot."

"I could go for some pine-" Shawn's code was interrupted by a muffled scream followed by the sound of a door slamming shut. Suddenly, the dark van drove off. Shawn was nowhere to be seen. The convicts were gone as well.

Riley just stood there in shock. He had let this happen. He practically asked for this to happen. Now he'd have to explain his situation to the chief. Explain how he went against her orders. It was all his fault.

Riley pulled himself out of the self-blame pit and focused on the last code Shawn tried to give

I could go for some… meant 'I have no choice'.

If that were to be followed by apple, it would mean 'low risk'. Banana meant 'I have a bad feeling about this, keep your eyes open'. But he wasn't trying to say apple or banana. He was trying to say pineapple.

Pineapple meant 'Danger, Danger! Track the watch!'

They were so screwed.

* * *

**Side note: Those who have read my other FanFic "Confession of my Past" I'm thinking of doing a prequel. Thoughts?**

**Please review!**


	10. Seven Two? Close Enough

**Hello lovelys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I got inspiration for a FanFic that I hadn't updated in two months so that kind of took priority for my day yesterday. But now I am all yours! **

**Please review! I love reviews ever so much and would appreciate if you would review because I love reviews. (Okay. I said the word 'review' enough times, right?)**

* * *

When Shawn woke up, he was greeted by the most painful headache he had since Mexico. He was almost convinced that he was just extremely hung over due to a night of partying with Gus. Maybe Mexico was involved, he couldn't be sure. But when he opened his eyes, the brutal truth came crashing down on him. No parties, no fun and games, no drinking. No, no. This was not the Mexico he remembered waking up to. And where was Gus? No. this was far worse

He tried to sit up, and to his extreme relief, he was free to do so. He then tried to stand up but found his attempts were pointless. Not because he was restrained, but because as soon as he tried his head went spinning and his muscles screamed in protest. So he settled for sitting comfortably against the wall, hoping for the dizziness to die down. While he waited, reality slowly caught up with him.

He remembered the three escaped criminals. He remembered Juliet nearly getting shot. He remembered the motorbike accident. He remembered waking up in a hospital. But this was clearly no hospital. Something must have happened after that… yes! He signed out against medical advice. No one was very pleased with him for that. He remembered the three officers in his father's house, watching him the way they had watched over Juliet. He remembered them… Lewis… Smith… and… what was the other one? Riley!

RILEY!

Now he remembered! He was playing bait with Riley, trying to catch the three escapees. He was walking down the street… the dark van! Oh, and the smell… that explained his new wave of dizziness! It wasn't only because of his still healing skull, it was the chloroform. Wait… chloroform… dark van…

Shawn's eyes shot open as he desperately took in his surroundings. Where the hell was he? He didn't recognize this place. It looked like a warehouse of some sort… but where this warehouse was, he didn't have the faintest of idea. Despite his aching muscles, Shawn stood up and patted his chest, searching for the wire. It was missing and Shawn wasn't sure if he was overcome with relief or horror at this fact. He checked his wrist and found his watch still in place. Well, at least he could be tracked.

Shawn took a couple steps forward, trying to get a better idea of where he was. But his world was spinning and after just a few steps he found himself searching for something to support himself. He settled for a nearby table, placing all of his weight on it. He looked around from where he was standing and saw an exit clearly marked out. It didn't look like it was locked or barricaded or anything of the sort. And that's when the questions finally started to airse.

Why is he still alive? Why was he not restrained? Why was the exit so clearly visible? Why was it theoretically so easy to escape? Did they think that he would be unconscious for longer than he was? Did they think that even if he did wake up, he wouldn't be able to manoeuvre himself well enough to get out? (In all honesty, that last theory seemed more and more likely by the second).

There was a sound from what seemed to be the upstairs. Shawn tried to look around to find the source of the noise. His head was spinning and there appeared to be three different staircases. He thought that was wrong until he saw that all three staircases had the exact same figure standing on top. He was confused out of his mind before he realised that there weren't three staircases. He was just so dizzy that he was seeing triple. Great.

He focused so much on the fact that there were three separate figures approaching he didn't even bother to try to recognise who exactly was there. It wasn't until the figure was right in front of him did the panic start to rise. He pushed himself off the table, not entirely sure what he intended to do.

"Shawn… SHAWN! It's just me! Calm down!" the figure said. Shawn focused all of his strength on making the three images come as one, even if for just a second. He had to know who it was.

"Riles?" Shawn mumbled.

"Hey, man" Officer Riley greeted him with a smile. Shawn collapsed onto Riley, putting all his weight on him. Riley struggled and dragged him over to the corner where there was a chair and a table that they could use. He sat Shawn down on the chair and kneeled in front of the injured man.

"What happened?" Shawn asked.

"Never mind that for now" Riley said. He then held up his hand and looked at Shawn. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Shawn squinted and really tried to count how many fingers there were, but they kept moving and changing and shaking.

"Seven?" Shawn asked.

"Two. But close enough."

"What the hell happened?" Shawn asked again.

"You tell me. One second you're just walking down the street, the next you're being taken away by a dark van."

"I honestly don't know. I only just woke up with a new chemically induced state of confusion…"

"I noticed. Look, I already called for backup. They'll be waiting for us outside."

"You called backup?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I? you were just kidnapped in front of my very eyes. I had to do something!"

"I know, but now the chief knows that you were using me as bait. You could lose your job over this."

"Yeah, well, I'd rather get fired then deal with the wrath of Henry Spencer if he were to find out that I let his son get kidnapped while I did nothing about it." Shawn stared at Riley oddly. There was just something about that sentence… something off about what Riley was saying.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." He tried to lift Shawn to his feet again, but the psychic just kept stumbling, unable to properly function. Shawn stumbled into Riley again, and he only just caught him before he hit the ground.

"Hey!" Riley finally noticed something else that was odd about Shawn. "Where the hell is your wire? I told you not to lose that! They cost a lot of money!"

"I don't know. I just woke up and it was gone." Riley stared at him in horror.

"So they knew you were wearing a wire…"

"Yeah…"

"Shawn…"

"So they knew I was just the bait" Shawn said quietly. "Oh my God, they knew this was a trap. That's why they left me!" he felt so stupid. He should have seen it sooner.

"Or…" Riley said, with more fear in his voice now than ever. "They decided to give us a taste of our own medicine…" Shawn stared at him oddly, then he realised…

He was left unharmed. He was left with a tracking device on. He was left in a room with not only easy exit routes, but easy entrance routes. He was the bait again. Only this time, it was for the Santa Barbara Police Department.

The officer and the psychic stared at each other in horror, still unsure of what to do next. It was at this point that Shawn's senses finally decided to be useful again. He heard the slight creak. He heard the click. And with what little strength he had left, he pushed the nearby table over and pulled Riley down to the floor with him.

The gun shots were closely followed by this quick action.

"Shit! Shit!" Riley cried out. "Holy balls of Shit!" Shawn stared at Riley holding back a laugh.

"Holy balls of shit?"

"This isn't good!"

"You're telling me! I just got the biggest head rush known to mankind."

Riley ignored him and pulled the gun from his belt and handed it to Shawn. The psychic stared at him in shock. Shawn knew how to shoot a gun. He was damn good at shooting a gun, and he knew he was damn good too. In fact, he had a gun around his ankle which – thankfully – had gone unnoticed by not only the convicts but Riley as well. So how the hell did Riley know he was a good shot?

"I assume, as Henry Spencer's son, you know a thing or two about shooting" Riley explained. He then pulled out his other gun from his shoulder holster and checked for the amount of ammunition he had. Shawn continued to stare at Riley, but for a completely different reason. There it was again. Something in that sentence just seemed off with Shawn. He could quite place it.

Riley jumped up and fired two shots. He shot those shots far too quickly for them to have done any good. In fact, Shawn highly doubted Riley had aimed at all. He was probably just trying to get a good look at what they were dealing with. Shawn stayed seated against the flipped table, trying to steady his head. He needed to have a good aim. To have good aim, he needed to _stop seeing triple_!

Riley flopped back down next to Shawn and stared at him.

"We're dealing with all three convicts" Riley explained. "They're spreading around. I think they're going to surround us. And if backup doesn't get here in time, I think whatever plan they have will follow through smoothly."

Riley didn't wait for a response for Shawn. Instead, he got up again and started shooting again. The shots were slower and much more calm. Shawn could hear the breaths that Riley drew before each shot. They were much more calculated and had a lot better aim and accuracy. Riley again flopped down next to Shawn.

"You know, any time you want to jump in would be great" Riley said. Shawn shook his head furiously, as if hoping that would somehow make the dizziness go away.

"Sorry. I'm still recovering. Just give me a second" Shawn said softly.

Riley nodded in understanding and stood back up. He only got two shots in before an unbearably loud yelp in pain was heard. Shawn's head snapped towards his new friend in worry. Riley slid back down to Shawn's level, hand over his left shoulder and blood pouring out.

"Riley!" Shawn called out and his hands fluttered around uselessly, trying to find a way to help.

"I'm fine" he spat out. His gun was still in his right hand, and he just clutched it tighter. At least he could still shoot. "I know you're still recovering, but I don't suppose you could get a couple of shots in, could you?"

"I can… _try_… " Shawn said doubtfully. He had managed to reduce his dizziness slightly, but he by no means thought he was ready to start shooting guns. But still, one look at Riley's desperate, in pain eyes told Shawn that trying was the least he could do. So, Shawn steadied himself, hanging on to the table. He popped up quickly from his little zone of security and aimed his gun at the only target he could see in front of him: Tom Fong.

To his utter disappointment, it wasn't just one target to him. it was two. Two very distinct targets and now he'd have to choose which one to aim for. _Damn my stupid concussion!_ Shawn thought to himself. He decided to take a chance and aimed for the Tom Fong on the left. As soon as he took the shot, he retreated to his hiding place to hear for the reaction to his shot.

Laughter. Tom Fong laughed.

"That was pitiful, Spencer!" He called out. "You weren't even close!" Riley looked at Shawn worriedly, but Shawn just smiled at him reassuringly.

Shawn popped out of his hiding spot again and aimed for the Tom Fong on the right this time. He aimed for the convict's right hand. He took a deep breath and then pulled the trigger. Shawn ducked back into his hiding place and waited for the reaction.

Shawn actually smiled, beaming with pride, when he heard the man yell out in pain and drop his gun. He turned to Riley, who was nodding in approval. So, Shawn popped up again and took aim for Tom Fong's knee. At least this way, when back up came, Fong couldn't go anywhere. He'd be taken back to prison.

Shawn heard a gun fire and realised very quickly it wasn't from his own gun. He froze in horror, waiting for the pain to settle in. instead, he heard the sound of a body flopping over and hitting the floor. Once Shawn realised he was safe, he quickly shot Fong in the knee and turned around to see what the hell he had just missed. The first person he checked was Riley.

To his relief, Riley was just sitting where he was, right hand over bleeding shoulder, smiling the same proud smile that Shawn had had just a few moments ago. Shawn turned to look in the direction that Riley was staring and saw the body of Daniel Wayne on the floor, blood pooling around him. Shawn stared back at Riley in shock.

"He was aiming for your head" Riley explained. "I couldn't let him get the shot." Shawn nodded grimly, accepting that it was a kill or be killed situation.

Shawn and Riley listened carefully, both very aware that there was still one convict in the room that hadn't been dealt with. John Drimmer. Both of them kept their breathing quiet, as if that would make a difference. The only noise that could be heard throughout the entire warehouse was the sound of Tom Fong groaning in pain.

Riley, slowly and carefully, stood up to his feet. He took a step around the table and began to roam around in the warehouse. Shawn stayed where he was sitting. The dizziness was finally coming back with an almighty vengeance and at this point he was fighting for consciousness again.

The room surrounding Shawn was spinning in a way that made Shawn want to hurl. Instead, he forced his eyes closed and tried to imagine something far less worrying. But when the full darkness was starting to fall over him, Shawn knew better. He should stay awake… and probably go to the hospital. So, reluctantly, he pried his eyes open.

Shawn saw a figure approach him. His head was spinning and he could have sworn that it was Riley, returning from his little scavenger hunt. Instead, horror sunk in when he recognized the face as none other than John Drimmer. Shawn stared up at the gun aimed directly at his head. He stared up at his executioner knowing that there was nothing he could do. He couldn't call out for help, Riley would never get there in time. He could pick up his gun and shoot Drimmer, he wasn't fast enough. He couldn't move out of the way or even run, he was too weak.

So he closed his eyes and thought of Juliet. If these were going to be his last moments alive, you bet your ass he was going to make those moments as happy as possible. He thought about Juliet's smile, Juliet's laugh. He thought about the future that he had so often pictured with her.

And then the sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the warehouse.

Shawn waited for the pain to sink in. He waited for the air in his lungs to disappear. He waited for his life to flash before his eyes. He waited for the white light to guide him. But none of it came. Confused and, quite frankly, a little disappointed with his death, Shawn opened his eyes. It wasn't until he actually saw the scene around him did he realise he wasn't actually dead.

He watched as Drimmer fell to the ground, a bleeding hole between his eyes. Shawn couldn't do anything but stare, wide eyed and jaw hanging. He tried to look away but found he simply couldn't. He could only stare.

"That's twice, now" Riley called out, being the very much needed distraction from the dead body in front of him. Shawn forced himself to his feet, moving away from the pool of Drimmer's blood that was slowly making its way towards him. He walked towards Riley, looking for him to support him. He stumbled forward and Riley caught him by the elbow, being the support that Shawn very clearly needed at this point.

"What do you mean twice?" Shawn asked. He knew perfectly well what he meant, he just needed a distraction.

"Second time I've saved your life" Riley said.

"And you'll never let me forget it, will you?" Riley laughed.

"Never." The sirens outside were like a cry from the heavens to Shawn. Finally, he could see his family and friends again. He could return to normal again. He could get this damn concussion dealt with properly. "Go on ahead" Riley said softly.

"What?"

"You're just dying to get out there. So go on, before they start breaking down the doors to get to Henry Spencer's son. I just have to stay here with these three..." Shawn smirked at Riley and started to limp and stumble towards the exit. It wasn't until he was halfway to the door that he realised there was something off about that sentence. Something off about so many things that Riley had said, not only today, but the whole time he had been guarding him. There was something very off…

And he finally made the connection.

Henry Spencer. Always Henry Spencer. He never referred to him as 'your father' or 'Mr. Spencer' or 'Henry' or any other variation. Always the formal 'Henry Spencer'. It was like meeting a celebrity. You couldn't just call him Morgan. You had to call him Morgan Freeman.

And that was when Shawn remembered. The very specific case from so many years ago. Back when Shawn was fourteen, he remembered a case Henry had. A very important case. And it _definitely_ involved Officer Riley.

Shawn turned around to confront Riley about it, but instead was greeted by a gun in his face.


	11. Shawn's Fault (Maybe)

**Hello lovelys! So much for updating on Tuesday… awkward… I'm going to try to finish by next Saturday. Maybe even sooner. I have major exams to study for. After this chapter, there are only three chapters left! Including the epilogue! This is madness! (NO! THIS! IS! SPARTA!)**

**I'm in a weird mood. Forgive me. **

**Short chapter, sorry. Not much happening in this chapter.**

**Please review! I love all types of reviews! If they're good review or criticisms or grammar corrections, I love them all. So please review!**

* * *

_"… Shawn isn't safe…" Marvin said. Juliet and Lassiter exchanged an odd look._

_"What do you mean?" Lassiter asked._

_"I mean… one of the officers you've got guarding Shawn... created KSS."_

Juliet and Lassiter stared Marvin in shock. It was happening yet again. They saw it a little more frequently than they wished, and every time it happened again it continued to shock them. One of their own cops was out to get someone. One of their own cops was going to go to jail. One of their own was going to kill Shawn if they didn't find out who he was.

"That is a very serious accusation" Lassiter said softly. He knew that the odds that Marvin was telling the truth was very, _very_ high, but he still clung on to the last shred of hope. not all cops were bad cops. In fact, there were only the odd few that were bad. But it always broke their hearts when they heard of it. "Are you 100% sure about this?"

"I am putting my ass on the line just for saying that much" Marvin said quietly, looking around the interrogation room in paranoia. "Of course I'm sure."

"Who?" Juliet asked, finally focusing on finding the bastard and protecting Shawn. But Marvin didn't say anything. He pressed his lips together into a tight line, never stopping to look around in fear that someone would have heard him.

"I… I really can't…"

"A man's life is at stake!" Lassiter yelled, making even Juliet jump.

"I know but-"

"But nothing! We have placed our trust with three officers, and now you're telling us that one of them is going to kill Shawn! Now tell us who it is, or so help me, I will make sure you spend the rest of your miserable life behind bars begging sweet lady Justice for a shred of mercy!"

Juliet and Marvin stared at Lassiter for a moment before finally looking away

"Look, Marvin" Juliet said, acting as the good cop. "Shawn is a good person. He doesn't deserve to die. You can help us in making sure that that doesn't happen. All you have to do is give us a name."

Lassiter and Juliet watched Marvin tap his fingers against the table nervously. He just _has_ to tell them. He _has_ to. Marvin tapped his foot and continued to look around. The detectives could do nothing more than stare at Marvin and hope. Finally, Marvin took in a deep, shaky breath.

"Officer Mathew Smith."

* * *

Juliet paced the halls, biting her usually perfect nails, pressing her phone to her ear. Meanwhile, Lassiter was interrogating the only officer watching Shawn he could find: Lewis. Buzz McNabb was looking for any information on Smith and Riley that he could possible come up with. Needless to say, the whole department was in a frenzy, desperate to get their psychic back.

"I still can't get a hold of Shawn" Juliet said sadly, walking towards her partner. Lassiter just looked up at her and then back to the officer.

"O'Hara, I'm sure he just left it on silent or something" Lassiter assured her, even though he himself was not sure. He was worried about the fact that Lewis was alone, he was worried that Smith and Riley disappeared, he was worried that Shawn wasn't responding. But he also knew that if he started to worry, then O'Hara would worry. And then what little order they had would fall apart.

"So, what do you got?" Juliet asked the officer, trying to perk up.

"Shawn asked me to get him a smoothie. I left and when I got back they were all gone. I tried calling Smith, but no answer. I already explained this to Lassiter" Lewis said. McNabb walked up to the detectives and handed them an envelope before returning to his desk again to dig through more files. Lassiter quickly looked through his envelope before looking up at Lewis again.

"Care to explain this?" Lassiter asked, showing him the files. Juliet glanced at it quickly, trying to see what was so bad. She saw an awful lot about Drimmer. And that was when it clicked, Drimmer was his mentor and good friend. "Seems like motive to me."

"Woah, woah…" Lewis said, finally catching on. "I didn't do _any_thing! I mean, we don't even know if something happened! But, if you really want…" Lewis reached into his pocket and pulled out a receipt and handed it to the detectives. "I really _did_ go to the smoothie shop and I got the stupid pineapple smoothie." Lassiter stared at the receipt, a date and time stamp confirming his story. "As for this…" Lewis gestured to the files now in front of him. "It doesn't affect my job. Drimmer was my friend and my mentor. But he was also a murderer. I don't blame Spencer for doing his job. Even if he is the most immature man-child I have ever met."

Lassiter and Juliet exchanged a look and a nod before confirming that Lewis was clean. So Juliet returned to trying to call Shawn while Lassiter returned to questioning Lewis, a little less aggressively this time.

"Um… Detectives…" McNabb called out. Juliet and Lassiter looked up before walking over to the officer.

"What's up, Buzz?" Juliet asked.

"Well… remember Lewis said that Smith hated Shawn because he didn't take things seriously?"

"Yeah. But we knew that too. Smith made a lot of complaints about him" Lassiter explained. McNabb then showed them his new discovery.

"Four years ago. Jane Elliot died trying to solve a case, claiming she was psychic. Says here she was inspired by Shawn. Smith was working the case and he took it pretty badly" McNabb explained.

"Oh, I remember that case" Lewis chimed in, standing over them. The two detectives looked at him oddly. "What? Smith and I are friends. Were friends. I don't know. Anyways, I remember him raging about this case. He blamed Spencer for it."

"What?!" Juliet practically yelled. "Why? Shawn had nothing to do with Jane Elliot!"

"He had everything to do with it" Lewis reasoned. "At least according to Smith he did. Jane was imitating Spencer. Do you know how many people we've had to deal with that were trying to be a hero? Trying to be just like Shawn? He doesn't take things seriously and that makes people think it's just a game, just for fun. And that's how people get hurt."

"But that's not Shawn's fault" Juliet argued. "Shawn solves cases. He doesn't control what the public does-"

"I'm not blaming him. Like I said, I don't blame Spencer for doing his job."

"There's more" McNabb said, holding out another file.

"What is that?" Juliet asked.

"Riley's files" McNabb explained. "I think we can eliminate him from having any involvement."

"What makes you say that, McNabb? Never just assume!" Lassiter reprimanded.

"No, Carlton, I think he's on to something" Juliet said while reading through the file. Lassiter just raised his eyebrows at her.

"What does it say?" Carlton asked.

"Back when Henry was still on the force, he saved Riley's life. Thanks to a tip he got from a certain fourteen year old" Juliet explained, reading off from the file.

"Let me guess, Shawn?" Lassiter asked and Juliet just nodded. "So… technically Shawn saved Riley's life…"

"I don't think they know it. But one thing's for sure, Riley has the utmost respect for Henry. He wouldn't do anything bad to them." There was silence before suddenly, a walkie-talkie nearby came to life, revealing an almost comforting voice.

'Santa Barbara Police Department, this is Officer Todd Riley' the voice over the device called out. Everyone jumped for the walki-talkie, desperate to find their friend.

"Yes!" Juliet exclaimed in victory, being the first to grab it. "Riley, this is Detective O'Ha-"

"This Head Detective Carlton Lassiter" he called out, grabbing it from Juliet's hand. "What the hell is going on, Riley? Where the hell is Shawn?"

'Umm… I may have gone ahead with the… using Shawn as bait idea…'

"You did WHAT?!" Juliet screamed.

"Oh sweet lady Justice" Lassiter muttered. "Where the hell is he now?!"

'They took him. But he's being tracked. They're now at a warehouse just outside of town, I'm about to go in.'

"Give us an _exact_ location, Riley" Lassiter said, reaching for his gun and keys "We're on our way. "

* * *

Lassiter, Juliet, McNabb and several other groups of officers surrounded the warehouse. They all had their guns in hands, positioned just outside every possible exit or entrance of the warehouse. They would catch the bastards that took Shawn. They would save Shawn. Assuming, of course, that he had made it that far to begin with.

Juliet stood by her partner. He heart was racing and all she could do was think about what bloody scene she may walk into. Would she see Shawn's bleeding body? Would she see Shawn's lifeless form? Would she see Shawn breathing his last breaths? What the hell would she be walking into?

It was silent. For a very long time, there wasn't a single sound. It was all just silent. Then, they all heard the gunshot coming from the inside.


	12. Perfect Accuracy

**Hello lovelys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I went away for almost a week to a place I **_**thought**_** had internet, that I **_**thought**_** I'd have free time, but didn't. So, no internet plus no spare time equals no progress in FanFic. **

**Two chapters after this. I hope to have this finished by either the end of March or early, early April. Then, look out for my next FanFic "Forgive Me Father, For I Have Killed" (summary in profile).**

**Forgive me, writing fight scenes is not my best talent. This chapter is fairly short, I apologise. On the plus side, I think I'm almost done with all the other chapters and they're turning out to be longer. So yes. Enjoy. **

**Reviews are always very much appreciated and loved, so please. Review. You know you secretly (or not so secretly) want to. So just do it!**

* * *

_Shawn turned around to confront Riley about it, but instead was greeted by a gun in his face._ He stared at the gun barrel, fear rising up again (along with – possibly – his lunch). Normally, in these situations, everything would click into place for Shawn. The reasons for the attacks would make sense. The clues and answers would seem obvious to him. But as Shawn stared at Officer Mathew Smith, he was overcome with confusion. So he did the only thing he thought he could. He raised his hands in surrender and gave Smith a betrayed look.

"What the hell is this about?" Shawn asked quietly.

"Shut up" Smith said.

"No! I deserve to know why the hell you're pointing a gun at my face!" Shawn yelled. Smith lowered his gun for only a second before using it to hit Shawn on the head. Hard. He proceeded to fall to the ground and clutch his head in agony. As if the room wasn't spinning enough already!

"Smith?" Shawn heard someone cry from… _somewhere_ in the warehouse. "Matt! What are you doing?" it took a while for Shawn to realize that it was Riley calling out.

"Stay out of this, Todd" Smith snapped back. Riley stared between Shawn and the man holding the gun. The man was pointing the gun, but he was still a friend. They worked together as officers. They were practically family.

"Put the gun down, Matt" Riley said cautiously. "Shawn doesn't deserve to die."

"He has to die" Smith said. "Don't you see, Todd?" Smith lowered his gun, feeling fairly satisfied that Shawn wouldn't be able to get up and make a run for it. His only concern was a certain officer that happened to walk in at the wrong moment. "So many people are hurt because of this idiot."

"What are you talking about?"

"I never hurt anyone!" Shawn yelled out from his position on the floor, still clutching his bleeding head.

"Elliot wasn't the first."

"Who the hell is Elliot?!" Shawn cried out.

"You're not still on this, are you?" Riley asked, ignoring Shawn.

"He killed her-"

"I _didn't_ kill anyone!"

"She was trying to be like you!" Smith yelled at Shawn. "Do you have _any_ idea how many cases I get of people who get hurt trying to be like you? trying to be like the stupid psychic that the Police hired?! They all try to be like you! They think they can just waltz right into a crime scene and solve it, easy as that! They don't understand the dangers because you make it seem like there are none! And because of you, people get hurt. Because of you, Jane Elliot is dead, and you don't even know who she is!"

"Look, I'm sorry she's dead. And I'm sorry you think it's my fault, but believe me, I never intended for anything like this to happen-"

"You treat everything like a game, Spencer. People need to learn that sometimes, you lose. And seeing as people love to follow in your footsteps, you could be a good example." Smith raised his gun again and pointed it at Shawn. He tried to get up, maybe do something more useful, but couldn't. The room was spinning, he was seeing double, and very soon he was falling right on his ass again. So he raised his hands to cover his face, proving to be the only thing he _could_ do in this situation.

"Matt…" Riley tried again.

"I have to do this" Smith said. "I have to protect the people of Santa Barbara."

"You're surrounded by cops!" Riley blurted out. "They could come in any moment and you'd be killing an innocent man. You'd spend life in jail! Is it really worth it?"

"But, Todd… Shawn died by the hands of the three convicts. I was never here."

Riley knew what he had to do. It wasn't just because it was his duty as an officer of the SBPD to protect the civilians. No, no. As a matter of fact, over the past couple days, Riley had grown to like Shawn. He even dared to call him a friend. Shawn was no longer an immature idiot that he was protecting. He was his friend, whose father happened to save his life. And he sure as hell wasn't going to let anyone hurt him.

So, as an officer of the law and a good friend, Riley tackled Smith down to the ground. First thing's first, he had to get the gun out of his old friend's hands. He punched Smith twice before slamming the gun hand on to the floor, effectively disarming the officer. Riley proceeded to kicking the gun as far away from them as possible.

Smith finally got over his surprise at the attack and started to fight back. He pushed Riley off him quickly and started to search for his gun. Finally realising that it was now far out of reach, he started to fight his friend.

Riley got punched in the face and heard a sickening crunch. Probably a broken nose. Just great. Another punch was sent his way, but this time he was able to stop it. He grabbed onto Smith's hand and pushed him away. Riley then tackled Smith to the floor for the second time. He then started to punch him anywhere he could, very aware that backup was just outside. In just a few minutes, the police would come in. he just had to hold Smith off for a minute or so. He could do this-

An elbow in the face sent Riley stumbling backwards. Smith got to his knees and held Riley in a head lock. Riley was sprawled on the floor, hands grabbing and scratching at the strong arm around his throat. He found very soon that he couldn't breathe. Not even a little gasp. It was completely cut off. So he continued to try to pry the arm off his neck. He tried as hard as he could to get even just a bit of air in. Smith on the other hand found that his precious gun was within reach. He kept one arm wrapped around Riley's neck and reached out with his other hand to the gun. He was inching his way closer and closer until his hand finally made contact with the gun.

"Sorry, Todd" Smith said. "I didn't want you to get caught in the cross fire…" and with that he lifted his gun to the head of the already struggling officer.

Shawn had been lying on his ass throughout this whole fight, just staring in shock. The two officers were fighting over his right to live. And a wave of guilt flowed threw him when he heard the crack in Riley's nose, a certain break. And finally, horror struck through him when he saw Riley struggling for a single breath. At that point, Shawn knew he had to do something. Double vision, shaky room and all those side effects of a concussion would just have to calm down for a minute. They had to.

Shawn reached for his gun that was wonderfully strapped around his ankle. He raised it up and pointed it at Smith's only exposed body part: his head. Shawn calmed himself, slowed his breathing and his heart rate. He tried hard to get his vision back and worked hard to get his accuracy perfect. But only when he saw Smith grab his gun and bring it to his friend's head did Shawn realise he had to shoot now or be too late.

So Shawn went for the head shot. Perfect accuracy. An instant kill.


	13. Out, Damned Spot! Out, I Say!

**Hello lovelys! So, if all goes according to plan, this should be up on Friday… if not… awkward…**

**Anyways, the moment you've all been waiting for… ANGST! (not sure if that is actually what you've all been waiting for. It's certainly been what I've been looking forward to from this FanFic. And then there's a lovely moment I've also been looking forward to. Overall, I've been looking forward to this chapter. I hope you understand why).**

**So this is the last chapter... kinda. Next is the epilogue. Enjoy!**

**So yes. Please review, write your lovely comments that make my day and fill me up with happy feelings that last me until forever. Make my day with a lovely little review that will put a smile on my face. You know you want to.**

* * *

_It was silent. For a very long time, there wasn't a single sound. It was all just silent. Then, they all heard the gunshot coming from the inside._

"Shawn…" Juliet mumbled, only barely audible. It only took that one little squeak to cause the entire Santa Barbara Police Department to come crashing through the doors. With guns raised and Carlton Lassiter leading the way, shouting orders, they found themselves in the middle of the warehouse.

Riley was pushing off a dead man's arm when the police had barged in. He quickly got to his feet and started to walk off his mild injuries as if nothing had happened. He knew the drill. They'd ask him a few questions here, then he'd have to give in a statement. Then, who knows. Maybe he'll have a job, maybe he'll be on suspension and maybe – just maybe – nothing will happen at all.

"Riley!" Carlton yelled. The younger officer ran up to the detective.

"Yes?"

"What the hell happened here?" Carlton did a quick sweep of the warehouse. There were three dead bodies and what appeared to be an almost unconscious Tom Fong.

"Um… right, well… I found Shawn in here. I had traced his phone and watch and found him here. I had just walked into the warehouse when I called you for back up. I was helping Shawn out when Fong, Drimmer and Wayne showed up. they started firing shooting at us, so we had to return fire-"

"We?"

"Yes. We. Shawn was the one who shot Fong. A damn good shot, if you ask me."

"So the others were your doing?"

"Wayne was aiming for Shawn while his back was turned, I had to fire. Drimmer was in a position where it was either him or Shawn. So I had to."

"And Smith?"

"I… I think it's best you ask Shawn about that…" Carlton narrowed his eyes at him before finally understanding.

"Shawn shot him?" Riley nodded slowly. Carlton just took a step back. It was the kid's first kill. He remembered his first kill perfectly. Everyone on the force did. And to each of them it was a haunting memory. Top that haunting memory off with the fact that it was Shawn they were dealing with… a mental breakdown was surely on its way.

"He had no choice" Riley defended him. "He saved my life."

"I need you to tell me everything that happened before we came in. _Don't_ leave out anything."

Shawn had just fired his weapon when the police had entered. He couldn't care less about his image or his dignity or anything. All he cared about, all he could think about and all he could seem to focus on was the lifeless form of Mathew Smith. He stared at the dead body, not moving a muscle, knowing very well that he was the one to kill him. He had just killed a man. He had ended a life. He had killed.

He stared at the gun that was still in his hands. He wasn't sure if it was the concussion or simply the guilt, but he could have sworn he saw blood covering his hands. He quickly threw the gun to the floor and wiped his hands on his jeans, far too roughly for any sane person to appreciate.

"Shawn?" he heard someone call out to him. he turned towards the sound of the beautiful voice to see his girlfriend, looking at him with worried eyes.

"Jules…" he croaked and found out just how close he was to breaking down and sobbing right there on the warehouse floor. He instead found just enough strength to walk over to her and hold her close.

"I did it, I killed him. I…" Shawn found himself breaking down much sooner than he had over hoped to do. But he also found he didn't really care. He was simply in so much shock and in so much guilt that he didn't care what any of those people thought about him. all he knew was that he had killed someone.

"Shawn, listen to me…" Juliet pulled away from her boyfriend just a bit to look him in the eyes. "You did what you had to do and…" she couldn't help but notice the way Shawn was swaying on his feet, the way he was clinging on to her as if when he let go he would fall over. He looked as though he were going to pass out any minute. "Let's get you to a hospital first, okay? If you want to talk about what happened later, you know you can call me any time."

Shawn nodded slowly, careful not to cause the room to spin any more than it already was. Juliet waved over paramedics who then helped Shawn onto a gurney and then carried him into the ambulance. Juliet, thankfully, was able to skip the crime scene. She was allowed to stay with Shawn and accompany him to the hospital. And that was exactly what she did.

The whole ride there, Shawn never let go of her hand. He held it tightly and it almost hurt the detective. But she didn't say anything. She knew it was an extremely difficult moment for Shawn and the only thing she knew she could do was offer him the support he needed. But Shawn didn't want to talk about it. He just stared up at the roof of the ambulance, thinking about the body. Thinking about the man he had killed. Thinking about how he now had blood on his hands. He continued to wipe his free hand on his jeans, desperate to get the horrible red stains off. But they were just being stubborn.

* * *

Shawn woke up and found himself in a damned hospital room. He groaned and forced his eyes to stay open for more than a couple seconds. It was then that he realised… no headache, no spinning room, no double vision. He could see again! He could finally see! A beautiful, clear visual on his surroundings. It was wonderful. He had gotten so used to his horrible sight that he had forgotten how dependent he was on it. With a smile on his face, he looked at the rest of him to assess his injuries. What accident had he gotten into this time?

He stared at his hands in horror. Blood. All he could see was blood. thinking it was surely just some stain or other horrible trick, he rubbed his hands on his little hospital robe. That didn't work. So he rubbed it against the bed. Nothing. It was still there. The sheets, nope. Blood still there. He even resorted to picking at the blood on his hands, desperate in every way to get rid of it. He didn't want the blood on his hands. He didn't want the memories to come flooding back. But, they did anyways.

Smith's lifeless body. The bullet hole on his forehead. Shawn remembered them so clearly. Shawn remembered everything. The gun in his hand, the feel of the trigger against his finger. He remembered the sound of the gun being fired. He remembered the exact moment the bullet was lodged into the man's head. He remembered everything. Every little detail, every drop of blood on his hands. He had killed a man. And he remembered every detail.

"Wow, wow, wow, Shawn!" Henry called out quickly running to his son's side. He placed his hands on Shawn's and stopped any movement. "Calm down, will you? What do you intend to do, peel your skin off?"

"Dad…" Shawn answered desperately. "Blood. So much blood." Henry stared at his son confused. He saw pictures of the crime scene. There wasn't all that much blood. and since when was Shawn so squeamish about blood? Henry watched as Shawn freed his hands and continued to wipe it furiously at the hospital robe, at the bed sheets and then picking at it.

"Shawn…" Henry again reached for his son's hands. Shawn slapped his father's hands away quickly.

"It won't come off!" Shawn yelled. And quickly, he began to sob. "It won't come off" he repeated. "So much blood."

Henry could read guilt a mile away. He could see it on any person, especially his son. Whenever he did something wrong, he could spot those tiny little actions that no one else would. When Shawn was guilty of something, it was never more clear to anyone other than Henry. But not this type of guilt. Not this guilt that lead to self-destruction. He had only ever seen that type of guilt on several other people in his life, and he had _prayed_ that he would never see it on Shawn. Especially not at this level.

"Look at me, Shawn" Henry said sternly. It seemed to be the only way to ever get through to his son, and now was the most crucial moment for that to happen. "Riley told us what happened. He told us everything, okay? And believe me, I will lecture you until you get sick of my voice about going off on a suicide mission like that later. For now, I need you to understand something important. You didn't have a choice. You couldn't just stand there and watch him shoot Officer Riley. You had to do something. And you did. You shouldn't feel guilty about it."

"But dad-"

"No buts! You did what you had to do! That man had created an organisation with the sole purpose in their life to be to kill you!"

"And that makes it ok for me to kill someone?!"

"You didn't. Have. A choice." Shawn just shook his head and continued to wipe his hands against any material that could possible remove a stain.

"I didn't have the right…"

* * *

It had been three days since the warehouse. Shawn was being discharged from the hospital. Well, he said discharged as if everyone knew about it. Not really. Shawn simply grabbed a form and signed out AMA. Again. He couldn't stand it in the hospital. He couldn't stand being constantly watched over. He couldn't stand the drugs or the monitors. So, when he was finally left alone, he signed out and made his way to the Psych Office.

He didn't dare tell anyone where he was. They'd find him eventually. The reason? Simple enough, really. The one thing he hated more than the hospital and their drugs was his friends. The way they would constantly watch him, waiting for him to snap. The way they would always grab at his hands whenever he was simply trying to get rid of his stains. The way they would constantly tell him stories of their first kill, as if it would make him feel better.

They didn't.

All they did was prove to Shawn that the first kill would never leave him. That even years after the kill, it would haunt his worst nightmares. Worse than that. They proved that that's all it was. A _first_ kill. The thought alone that there could be others sent shivers down Shawn's spine.

So there Shawn was. Standing in the dark bathroom of the Psych office. Desperately washing his hands, scrubbing it with soap and a sponge. Much more harshly than any other person would. But it was no use. The red never went away. The blood stained hands remained as that. Blood stained. They just refused to leave. Constantly red. Constantly reminding him. He was a killer. He had killed and, according to majority of the SBPD, he would kill again.

There was a knock on the front door that made Shawn jump. He hadn't told anyone that he had signed out. No one knew he had left the hospital and no one knew he had made his way to the Psych office. So Shawn just stared at the door for a little while longer before finally labelling it as a hallucination. Wouldn't be his first. But then, he heard it again. Much more desperate and strong.

"Dammit, Spencer" he heard a voice yell. "I know you're in there. Get your ass to the door and open up before I break it down and drag your sorry ass back to the hospital!"

"… Lassie?"

"No, it's the tooth fairy. Open up, will you?!" Shawn stared at the door oddly before turning off the tap and walking to the front door. He opened the door just like he had been yelled at to do and stared in shock at the detective who now made his way inside. Shawn looked out again, waiting for someone like Juliet or Gus or his dad to be there. Someone that made sense. But there was no one. Just Carlton.

"Uhm… hey, Lass… not to be rude or anything… but-"

"Your hands" Carlton said. Shawn stared at him oddly before looking down and seeing that he was still rubbing them harshly against his jeans.

"What about them?" he asked as if it were nothing.

"They're bleeding." Shawn stared at him in shock. He had only ever told his dad about that. He assumed Juliet and Gus had figured it out (or that Henry told them) because they kept holding his hands, but he knew for a fact that Carlton did not know.

"Are they?"

"Yeah. Let me bandage them for you" and with that, Carlton walked out of the office, to his car and then came back with some bandages. Shawn looked at him oddly as he wrapped Shawn's hands.

"Oh… they're _actually_ bleeding…"

"How guilty can you get, Spencer?" Carlton asked. "I mean, yeah. You killed a guy. Big whoop. You also _saved_ a man's life!" Shawn moved his hands away from Carlton and started to walk towards the kitchen. He didn't expect him to understand.

"Go away, Lassiter" Shawn said icily.

"No way. You – like the idiot you are – signed out AMA. I'm going to make sure you're okay until someone else takes over. You're clearly in no condition to be by yourself."

"I'm in perfect condition to-"

"Spencer! You're not! You rubbed your hands so hard they _bled_! How guilty can one person be?"

"You know what, Lassiter? Fuck. You. I'm sorry I'm not a robot like you. I'm sorry I actually feel guilt, okay? Just leave me alone." Carlton gave Shawn one of the dirtiest looks he had ever seen. Shawn was almost fully convinced that the detective was about to take a swing at him. But instead, he just took a deep breath and started to talk.

"April 13th, 1999, 1:42AM. That was the first time I had ever shot and killed someone-"

"Lassie, please don't. I've heard about a dozen of these stories. I get it. I'll never forget it and I'll have plenty of more kills in my record for me to adjust to. Woohoo."

"Would you just shut up and let me talk?" Shawn rolled his eyes but nodded. "he was holding a gun to a civilian's head. I had the shot. I could have easily taken the shot. But I didn't. it wasn't until the bastard actually shot the civilian that I started to react like any normal cop would have. I killed the bastard, but the young woman also died. And I had the shot, Spencer.

"I think about that day almost every night. I relive the guilt and the pain every day. But not because I shot the man. I'd shoot him again if I had the chance. I'd shoot him a hundred times over. I feel guilty because I didn't take the shot sooner. If I had acted when I first had the shot, that woman would still be alive. But I was a coward for not shooting. I let her die.

"Believe me, Spencer. I _wish_ I was in your position. I _wish_ I had taken the shot that you took. You think you feel guilty now? Imagine how you would have felt if you had let Riley die. If you had watched him take his last breath, knowing that you could have stopped it. You think you know guilt and remorse? You don't know the first thing about it."

"Lass-"

"Now, I'm taking your ass back to the hospital. And you better stay there or I'll come after you again. Make no mistake." Shawn nodded and followed the detective into his car.

"Hey, Lassie?"

"What?"

"… Thanks…" Carlton stared at the psychic in shock before regaining his composure.

"Don't mention it." He said at last.

Shawn took a seat in Carlton's car and allowed himself to be taken to the hospital. He stared down at his hands. For the first time since he had pulled the trigger he saw some of the blood finally fade away. So, with a more gentle touch, Shawn continued to wipe his hands on his jeans. To his relief, it was starting to fade away.

The blood on his hands was starting to fade away.


	14. Epilogue

**Hello lovelys! I realise it's been a while since I last updated. Sorry about that, but sometimes these things happen. **

**So this is the last chapter of this FanFic. It's been a pleasure writing it and thank you all for your lovely reviews! I'm a bit sad to see it go, really. But no time to waste! Tomorrow (hopefully) a one-shot will be posted called "I Had to Tell You". I don't have a summary to give you all right now, and there won't be one on my profile because I thought of it yesterday and haven't been able to get it out of my head. **

**Then on Saturday (it will be Saturday, right? I'm so lost in dates. The day after tomorrow) I will be posting the first chapter of my next FanFic "Forgive Me Father, For I Have Killed" (summary on profile).**

**To Bob: Firstly, you are a lovely person who keeps reviewing everything I've written and because you're not logged in I can't reply, so this is me saying thank you! Secondly, I do like Shakespeare but I never realised I was constantly making references. OH! That can be my thing! Yes! Instead of spot the pineapple, SPOT THE SHAKESPEARE REFERENCE! Yes. I like it.**

**Author's notes are way too long now. I do apologise.**

**Please review!**

* * *

It had been a week since Shawn's suicide mission. (That's what everyone called it. It used to be referred to as 'Shawn's First Kill' but even the coldest of cops could see how much that name affected the Psychic). Shawn had been officially discharged from the hospital two days ago and Officer Todd Riley was being officially discharged today. Henry had wanted to celebrate Shawn's first time being officially discharged from a hospital and so he had invited close friends to his house for a barbeque. When Shawn insisted on the fact that Riley came as well, people were… well… confused.

They didn't quite see how the two had become such close friends. As far as everyone else was concerned, Riley was just Shawn's body guard. Riley was just an officer who had gotten Shawn into a lot of trouble (a very unusual situation for the psychic as it was generally _him_ causing the trouble) and Riley was just doing his job when it came to saving Shawn's life the two times. They had also figured that Shawn would have held some resentment to Riley. Either for endangering his life or for being friends with the man that created the organisation set to kill him.

They didn't really take into account that Shawn hardly held grudges against people, especially when they had saved his life. So they supposed Shawn's friendliness towards the Officer wasn't so unexpected. They were more shocked that said Officer returned this friendship. They simply didn't take into consideration the fact that Shawn very easily made friends, no matter how stubborn the person may be. But no one would even consider the fact that Riley felt in debt to the Spencer household. All of them.

So it was a given, really, that Shawn would insist on his company at the barbeque. And it was expected that Riley would show up, no matter how much the other detectives glared. Oh no, they still hadn't forgiven him for putting their Shawn at risk, no matter how the psychic may feel about the situation.

"Shawn…" Juliet said in a warning voice.

"What?" Shawn asked, looking up but never stopping to scratch at his hands.

"Would you just stop picking it? It's only making it worst" she said, slightly annoyed.

"I can't help it, Jules. I though you would understand" Shawn just continued to scratch and pick at his red hands.

"Shawn…" Juliet said again in a warning voice, making a grab for his hands.

"But it's _so_ itchy!" Shawn complained when his hands were restrained. Juliet rolled her eyes and kept her boyfriend restrained.

"I tried to warn you" Gus said, walking into the backyard of Henry's house, and therefore into their conversation.

"You certainly did not!" Shawn protested.

"You bet your ass I did! I told you that was poison oak, Shawn. I told you at least a dozen times. But did you listen? Noooo. You _never_ listen."

"Gus, don't be that one dissatisfactory bubble to be popped in a sheet of bubble wrap. What was I supposed to do? The food was just out of reach and the branch was the only way to bring the deliciousness any closer. I had to do it." Gus rolled his eyes but allowed his friend to win this round of pointless banter. He deserved it.

It was then that Carlton Lassiter finally showed his face in the Spencer household, along with a certain Officer who was still in his sling but had an ever growing smile on his face.

"Lassie! Riles!" Shawn called out happily. Carlton groaned and headed straight for the beer. Sure, beer wasn't exactly the detective's favourite drink in the world, but it was the only alcoholic drink in the damn house. It would have to do for now. Riley, on the other hand, stayed very still by the door, trying very hard to ignore the glares that he was getting from everyone other than Shawn.

Riley didn't want to be there. Not really. He admired the Spencers and Shawn was his friend, but he knew for a fact that his close friends and family were not thrilled with him. Riley had intended to stay far away from all of them to give them their space. But Shawn had insisted on him coming, and for that reason, he was there. But he couldn't stand the glares, so he had told his roommate (and official chauffer for the next 3-4 weeks) to pick him up early.

Shawn walked up to the officer with a smile on his face and stared at his sling.

"How's the shoulder?" Shawn asked.

"Fine. I have to wear the damn sling for about a month. Also, they got the bullet out and gave it to me as a little souvenir" Riley said with a grimace. Shawn just laughed.

"Well, that's a pretty decent conversation starter. Just don't leave me out of your story. Be sure to tell them how brave and heroic I was. And how I saved your ass" Riley rolled his eyes.

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" Shawn just gave him an evil smile and shook his head. "You haven't been fired, have you?"

"No. I have been suspended for two months, though. For endangering a civilian's life and for not following the chief's direct orders to not follow through with my 'suicide plan'. It would have been longer, but apparently some psychic kept claiming that I saved his life. Twice."

"Alright, alright" Henry called out to the whole gang. He was holding a large plate that was filled as much as it could be filled with steaks. Gus was behind him holding a plate with an unusual amount of hot dogs, and Carlton stood by the table cradling several six packs of beer. "Everyone, sit your ass down and let's eat." Everyone around gladly obliged.

They all greedily placed a steak and hotdog on their plates, each grabbing a can of beer to go along with it. Just as they were all about to start digging into to the mouth-watering dinner that awaited them, Henry decided that he wanted to make a small toast. Shawn rolled his eyes, but allowed him to, slightly expecting (and secretly hoping) for it to be some sort of mushy speech.

"So, here's to Shawn's first time in a hospital without signing out Against Medical Advice" Henry said, surprising Shawn to no end. He and Carlton exchanged a glance. They hadn't told anyone about Shawn's little incident not so long ago. And he didn't intend to. "You finally listened to the doctors."

Shawn, suddenly slightly overwhelmed with guilt of the fact that this meant so much to his father, stood up and started to speak without thinking again.

"Yes, but let's not forget the awesomeness that is Todd Riley over here! He definitely deserves a little praise. I mean, he got shot in his shoulder and still managed to fight off a dude. Way to go, man!"

Riley was not at all comfortable with the new attention on him. He kicked Shawn in his shin, encouraging the man to sit down and stop talking. Shawn let out a little laugh as he finally did as everyone had wanted him to do. Quickly, everyone forgot the little moment of spotlight on the officer and just enjoyed their meals. Henry, on the other hand, kept staring at him.

Todd Riley… Todd Riley… such a familiar name… Todd… Daring?

"Todd Daring!" Henry exclaimed in realisation. Everyone around the table looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "That's why I remember your name! You took your mother's name, didn't you?"

"Yes, sir, I did" Riley said in a small voice. Shawn tried desperately to signal his father to stop talking, but it was no use.

"Oh, I remember! You used to live close by, didn't you?"

"Yes, sir" Riley answered in the same voice. Again, Shawn desperately tried every possible signal he had for 'stop talking, stop talking, stop talking NOW you idiot!'

"Why was it you moved away agai-" Henry suddenly stopped talking as all the memories came flooding back to him again. The case, the tip, the father. Realising Henry had reached a sensitive and very private topic for the officer cleared his throat and swiftly changed the direction of the conversation to centre around Gus. He rambled on about something to do with pharmaceuticals, that no one fully paid any attention to.

Juliet and Carlton stared at Riley. They didn't know the details of his case. All they knew was that both Spencers played a major role in it. Shawn had called in the tip. Henry had been the officer in charge of his case. Riley's life was saved. But slowly, slowly, it was starting to make sense.

* * *

Riley had stayed longer than he had intended. Not only was his ride delayed, but he also found himself enjoying his time at the Spencer household. Sure, he got a mix of either glares or sympathetic looks, but he was enjoying himself. Shawn made things less awkward and more bearable. By the time Riley found he was truly enjoying himself, his ride had arrived. He said a brief goodbye to everyone and headed towards the door. Shawn quickly stood up and insisted on walking him out.

In all honestly, Shawn simply wanted a moment alone with him. He hadn't been able to talk with the officer privately in over a week.

Shawn walked him out the front door. He was going to talk about lots of things. Some of them neither of them wanted to bring up. The case from long ago, the failure that was known as 'Shawn's Suicide Mission', the death (killing) of Officer Mathew Smith, the destruction of KSS. The list went on and on, really. Shawn had intended on bringing all of them up, but couldn't come around to it. Instead, he just let the comfortable silence overtake them. Until, at least, the very last moment.

"I never got to say thanks" Riley said suddenly. Shawn raised an eyebrow.

"For what? The barbeque?"

"No, you idiot. For saving my life." Shawn fought back the memories of shooting Smith. He had only just gotten over the guilt (for the most part). He didn't need it all resurfacing again.

"Yeah, well… don't mention it. Smith was… well… it needed to be done."

"No, not that time" Riley said softly. "Though I guess I owe you thanks for that as well." Shawn stared at him confused, so Riley sighed and explained. "I was looking over my file a week ago. With all the KSS stuff going on, I found the file room rather empty. I was always curious about my case and I just wanted to know. Imagine my surprise when I found that the person who gave the tip was the local psychic."

So he knew, then. He knew for a while.

"Yeah… well…" Shawn started, not sure how to handle this situation. "I was sort of raised by a cop. I learned how to notice… well… everything…" Riley stopped walking and looked at the man.

"Shawn, you weren't the only one to notice to bruises" Riley said. "You were, however, the only person to actually do something about them." Shawn just stared at Riley, absentmindedly nodding along with what he was saying. "So… thank you…" Riley finally concluded.

"Don't mention it" was Shawn's brilliant reply. The psychic quickly cleared his throat, desperate to lighten the mood. "So, I saved your life twice. You save my life twice. We're so even now."

"Oh, please!" Riley said, quickly catching on. "I had to take care of your ass for two whole weeks before I saved it. Need I remind you of a little incident that left you passed out on the bathroom floor-"

"Don't got there man-"

"And I had to _drag_ you out, plop you on your sweet little childhood bed and taking care of your stupid sleeping form?"

"You went there."

"Oh, we're so not even."

"You're never going to let me live it down, are you?" Riley mimicked Shawn's evil smile from earlier in the evening.

"Never."

"That's fair, I guess. Although, I did just treat you to a dinner with your childhood role model and your inspiration to be a cop. So, really, I'd say we're about even." Riley stared at Shawn in shock.

"How'd you know that Henry Spencer was the reason I became a cop?" he asked. Shawn just laughed and put his fingers to his temple.

"I'm psychic, man. Get used to it." Riley let out a small laugh.

"I'll try my best."

And with that, Shawn bid his new friend goodbye. He would check up on him in a couple days' time, see how he was handling the whole suspension thing. He might even head down to the Police Department and try to get it reduced a bit more. He had to at least try.

Shawn made his way back to the backyard where his friends were waiting. He sat down by them, smiled and laughed and joined into all their conversations and jokes. KSS was never mentioned. It never would be mentioned unless necessary. They had taken care of everything. The remaining members of KSS were separated. Marvin was put under protection, as he was promised. The women's prison even executed the separation of KSS members. Not that it would make that much of a difference. With the leader and two best members dead, and their other best member seriously injured, no one would _dare_ mess with the department's psychic. Not for a very long time, at least.

Shawn stared down at his hands. Other than the rash from the horrible poison oak (that Gus had _not_ warned him about, and he had absolutely _no_ choice but to touch), he was clean. There was no more blood covering his hands. He was free from the self-destructing path that was guilt. And it was all thanks to his friends and his father. They kept him stable, they kept him aware, they kept him safe, they kept him happy. They brought him back down to Earth and they always cared for him. But, most importantly…

They kept him sane.

**The End.**


End file.
